Cuvée prestige
by Gokash
Summary: Encore, qu'on lui mange ses tomates de concours ou bien ses courgettes de collections, il peut le supporter. Mais pas le vin, Fili, on avait dit: pas le vin! Le nain va apprendre que les hobbits sont plutôt mignons sous leur grand pieds velus, mais mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier, quoique... FilixBilbo.
1. Chapter 1

Pour l'instant je le poste en tant qu'OS, mais si je vois que ça plaît (je remarque ça d'après les reviews, pas d'après le nombre de vues, de followers ou de favoris, je dis pas ça pour vous influencer hein, n'allez surtout pas croire ça) Donc je disais, si je vois que ça plaît, Peut-être que j'écrirai une suite (sûrement même, je suis tellement influençable...). Mais bon, ça dépend de vous.  
D'ailleurs, même si vous ne voulez pas de suite, laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou si vous avez aimé (ou pas), c'est vraiment très bien accueilli ( pitié?).

Sinon, je salue le valeureux Seth Sieben qui n'a pas encore corrigé ce chapitre là mais qui le fera sûrement quand il en aura le temps, ainsi que tous mes autres chapitres venus, ou à venir. (oui, c'est mon bêta, mais j'attend pas forcément ses corrections, qui sont pourtant rapides, pour poster, alors c'est normal s'il y a des fautes ^^')

Je dédie ce truc à Emy Ocrist parce que je sais qu'elle a pris goût au FilixBilbo (pairing très rare) et que ça fait longtemps que je lui ai dit que j'en ferai un autre. J'en profite pour dire qu'une autre fic sur ce pairing est en cour d'écriture (j'en avais déjà parler de celle là, un machin avec un nain qui compte apprendre à un hobbit à se battre à l'épée). Ca ne devrait plus tarder à arriver et en plus, j'ai déjà le titre: La morsure du hobbit.

Et puis c'est tout.

Bonne lecture.

Gokash

* * *

**Cuvée prestige**

Cela faisait des années qu'il la choyait cette bouteille. Elle faisait partie de son héritage du côté Touque, léguée par sa mère.

Dès qu'il avait des invités, une occasion ou un événement, il se rendait au cellier pour déboucher de quoi fêter la chose. A chaque fois, il s'arrêtait sur celle-là, avec son étiquette jaunie par les âges, portant uniquement l'année de sa cuvée et le nom du récoltant : Taureau Rugissant, aïeul de Bilbo. Faite à partir d'un raisin poussé sur les coteaux de Touque, juste avant que les invasions de gobelins ne les réduisent en cendre, gorgés de soleil et de pluie, l'une des meilleurs récolte de toute l'histoire de la Comté.

C'était la bouteille ultime, passée de génération en génération, devenue tellement précieuse que plus personne n'osait l'ouvrir, aucun événement semblait suffisamment hors du commun pour satisfaire un tel nectar. Même la victoire contre l'invasion des loups, les innombrables mariages ou les anniversaires ne trouvèrent grâce aux yeux des différents propriétaires de cette bouteille sur les différentes générations.

A chaque fois que Bilbo se trouvait dans le sellier, devant elle, ses mains se tendaient pour l'attraper, puis se recroquevillaient comme si elles avaient touché des braises.

« Pas celle là, se disait-il, pas maintenant, le moment ne la vaut pas ».

Et il prenait un autre vin de moindre cru qu'il offrait à ses invités.

Mais une chose était certaine : c'était Bilbo qui l'ouvrirait cette bouteille, un jour ou l'autre. Il le voulait de tout son cœur. Elle lui mettait l'eau à la bouche et il ne voulait pas mourir tant qu'il n'avait pas gouter à ce vin.

Il rêvait de faire tourner cette robe légère dans le verre qu'il avait acheter spécialement pour l'occasion, il se demandait si son corps serait plutôt rouge carmin comme les tulipes du pays de bouc ou bien s'il tirerait plus vers le pourpre, couleur du lac de Lezeau à l'heure du soleil couchant.

Puis ensuite viendrait la texture en bouche. Serait-ce un vin velouté ? Apre ? Aurait-il vieillit ? Aurait-il madérisé come ces vieux vins qui deviennent imbuvables? Bilbo se doutait que, au contraire, la texture serait parfaite, équilibré et que le goût sera à la hauteur de l'attente.

Il voulait réellement le savoir et serait prêt à boire ce Touque seul sans partager si cela était nécessaire, d'ailleurs, il était tout simplement près à tout pour en goûter ne serait-ce qu'une gorgée.

Lorsque son Smial se trouva envahi de nains, la première chose qu'il fit, après rouspéter contre tous ceux qui entraient, fut d'aller mettre le joyau de Cul-de-sac à l'abri. Le cacher dans un lieu introuvable.

Les choses se déroulèrent ensuite de manière plus ou moins agréable pour le hobbit : d'abord on le prit pour un cambrioleur, ensuite on lui reprocha de ressembler à un épicier. On lui pilla son garde-manger et son sellier. Ses précieuses tomates de concours y passèrent de même que ses courgettes de collection. Et Bilbo alla plusieurs fois vérifier que la bouteille resta bien cachée, on ne savait jamais.

Le hobbit supporta donc la soirée comme il le put avec plus ou moins d'honneur et de vaillance. En se répétant que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise farce et que le lendemain, tout le monde aura disparu.

Sauf que, au moment où il parti se coucher, un son le glaça d'effroi. Le son d'un bouchon qui saute. Et pas n'importe quel bouchon: un bouchon scellant un vin de non pas plusieurs dizaines d'années, mais plusieurs centaines d'années !

Le cœur du hobbit cessa de battre.

- Hey mon frère il faut que tu goutte ça, c'est un délice ! Je ne savais pas que les hobbits étaient si doués dans l'art de la distillerie !

- NOOON !

Bilbo s'éjecta dans le couloir à temps pour voir le nain blond qui l'avait pris un peu plus tôt comme un porte couteau attraper agilement LA bouteille déjà à moitié vide que lui lançait le brun et la porter à sa bouche pour descendre ce qu'il restait.

Le semi homme se jeta sur lui et voulut lui arracher son trésor des mains mais, le guerrier, plus vif, la mis hors d'atteinte.  
Les autres nains, attirés par le bruit, s'approchèrent pour regarder le spectacle et furent surpris de voir que le petit cambrioleur qui ressemblait à un épicier se trouvait actuellement dans ce qui ressemblait à une colère draconique et que Fili ne passerait surement pas la nuit.

- Cette bouteille n'était pas destinée à des soiffards tel que vous ! Rendez la moi ! Immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

D'une main, Fili parvenait à maintenir le hobbit à distance, l'autre tenait la bouteille suffisamment haute pour que le plus petit ne puisse l'atteindre.

- Un tel nectar, ça se partage.  
- Vous venez d'en boire la moitié à vous tout seul, ne venez pas me parlez de partage ! Il s'agit d'une cuvée exceptionnelle et c'en est la dernière bouteille ! Elle est d'une valeur inestimable ! Rendez la moi !

Bilbo voyait ce qui restait de son précieux Touque onduler dans la bouteille et se dit qu'il avait encore une chance de pouvoir y gouter, c'était tout ce qui comptait: goûter ça avant que ça ne disparaisse. Il fallait juste que l'autre empaffé la lui rende.

Fili jeta un œil autour de lui et se rendit compte que toute la compagnie était là. Il croisa le regard de Thorin qui se tenait au bout du couloir et qui acquiesça de la tête. C'était le moment ou jamais de voir ce que leur cambrioleur avait dans les tripes, même si cela se fera au péril de la vie du blond. Fili hocha la tête envers Thorin et, avec un sourire machiavélique, porta le récipient à la bouche et avala tout le contenu, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Bilbo se figea d'horreur. Son vin ! LE vin ! Celui que TOUS les membres de sa famille avaient choyé sur plusieurs générations. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi ! Il crut qu'il allait se consumer de rage et se voyait déjà réduire cet arrogant nain en charpie, mais une autre petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il était encore temps, qu'il lui restait une chance de goûter à ce nectar.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, à peine Fili avala la dernière goutte que, sans réfléchir, Bilbo sauta sur le blond, noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui attrapa la nuque des deux mains.

Et le nain fut trop surpris pour réagir. Tout le monde fut trop surpris pour réagir.

Surtout lorsque le hobbit écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du guerrier et qu'il le força à ouvrir la bouche d'une langue avide.

Fili, qui était un nain plutôt opportuniste, ne chercha pas à empêcher le plus petit de prendre possession de sa cavité, au contraire, il lui attrapa les cuisses pour le porter et ouvrit plus encore la mâchoire pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, il ne fut pas déçu.

La langue de Bilbo tenta de laper tout le liquide qui restait dans sa bouche, de récupérer ce bouquet enivrant de la meilleure cuvée qu'il n'aurait jamais pu savourer.

Le goût était comme il l'avait imaginé, peut-être même meilleur, voire même absolument divin comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'espérer : racé et noble malgré un arrière gout agressif qui lui retirait son amabilité.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baisé, il y avait un parfum qu'il n'arrivait à définir, lui qui était pourtant expert en œnologie. Quelque chose de suave, un gout sauvage et une texture extrêmement capiteuse que Bilbo ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il ne savait pas d'où pouvais provenir cette fragrance, généralement, les vins Touques étaient connus pour leur vivacité et leur caractère canaille : des vins secs et nerveux extrêmement désaltérant.

Celui-là avait un fond de caractère troublant que le Hobbit qualifierait plutôt comme plaisant et discret : charmeur, tout en restant distingué avec un panache que Bilbo n'avait encore jamais goûté. Et il trouva cela exquis.

Il fut déçu de ne pas avoir pu constaté le corps du vin un peu avant, il le devinait ferme et équilibré et ne semblait pas madérisé. Il serra les jambes et se colla plus encore à Fili qui prit appui sur le mur pour supporter ses assauts.

Autour d'eux, les membres de la compagnie ne savaient pas sur quel pied danser. Gandalf récupéra une bourse d'or auprès de Balïn parce qu'il avait parié que le cambrioleur les surprendrait avant la nuit. Dori plaça ses mains sur les yeux chastes d'Ori, Thorin fut très frustré de ne pas avoir pu gouter à ce vin qui, il le devinait à l'étiquette, était surement une merveille et les Valars seuls savent à quel point il était amateur de ce genre de breuvage.

Bofur aussi fut un peu déçu et il lorgna la bouteille que Fili avait encore dans ses mains pour voir s'il ne restait pas un fond que lui aussi pourrait boire pour que le hobbit lui saute dessus et lui faire subir ce qu'il infligeait à Fili. Quant à Kili et Dwalin, ils étaient tous simplement en train de rouler par terre tellement ils riaient : voir le grand, fier et noble Fili se faire sauter dessus ainsi alors que, normalement, c'était plutôt lui qui s'emparait de ce qu'il voulait, était plutôt comique, surtout lorsque son assaillant ressemblait plus à un épicier qu'à un chasseur de dragon.

Et le reste de la compagnie était tout simplement partie chanter une chanson près du feu parce que ce genre d'histoire, ils en avaient rien à faire.

Kili finit par s'appuyer sur le mur en séchant ses larmes, il avait un peu la tête qui tournait, il faut dire que, l'autre moitié de la bouteille, c'est lui qui l'a bue et son gout capiteux ne quittait plus sa bouche.

Il réfléchissait frénétiquement à LA réplique qu'il pourrait balancer à son frère pour l'enfoncer lorsqu'il senti une poigne puissante s'emparer de sa taille, le faisant glapir de surprise, pour l'entrainer dans un recoin sombre, très sombre, et qu'une voix grave roula à son oreille,

- Moi aussi je veux goûter à ce vin...

Bilbo avait empoigné la nuque du blond et sa langue essayait de s'approprier de la moindre saveur qui trainait encore sur le palais de Fili qui, lui, commençait à avoir un peu chaud et pas seulement à cause du peu d'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Il raffermit sa prise sur le hobbit et, sans vraiment y penser, il repoussa la langue du plus petit de la sienne pour envahir sa bouche. Mais Bilbo ne se laissa pas faire. Plus ça allait et plus la fragrance troublante qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir s'affirmait, le chatouillait et lui faisait tourner la tête.  
C'était une saveur entêtante, enivrante, puissante, quelque chose qui ne venait pas des coteaux Touque, quelque chose qui n'appartenait pas à la Comté, qui venait de bien plus loin, qui était bien trop sauvage pour être apprivoisé. C'était le goût de Fili.

Lorsqu'il le comprit, le futur cambrioleur tenta d'approfondir plus encore le baiser, si possible, pour s'accaparer de cet arôme. Puis, sa poigne sur la nuque de Fili se fit moins lourde et devint plus caressante, plus douce, l'espace de quelques instants. Le baiser lui même perdit en brutalité, un peu. Bilbo finit par abandonner la bouche du blond pour suçoter ses lèvres. Il en définit le contour de sa langue puis ouvrit sa propre mâchoire franchement pour que Fili puisse enfin répliquer. Ce dernier n'en attendit pas plus.

Le nain, le tenant d'une main, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés pour lui maintenir la nuque tout en prenant possession de la cavité, inondant Bilbo de ce parfum si grisant. Les langues dansèrent ensembles, les lèvres jouèrent entre elles puis, avec la même brusquerie qu'il l'avait commencé, Bilbo cessa le baiser et se dégagea des bras de Fili. Enivrer bien plus que de raison.

- Vous me devez une bouteille.  
- Les caves d'Erebor sont remplies de vins bien plus âgés et plus nobles que celui-ci, croyez moi, vous pourrez vous servir à foison une fois que vous nous aurez aidez à reconquérir notre royaume.  
- J'y compte bien !

Et Bilbo parti se coucher sans un regard pour personne, la tête haute et le pas décidé.

Il allait les accompagner à Erebor, il allait pourrir la vie de ce nain blond durant TOUTE l'aventure et de TOUTES les manières possibles, puis il le trainera dans le cellier de la Montagne Solitaire et le forcera à boire tous les vins de manière à ce qu'il puisse les goûter ensuite, en profitant de cet incroyable arrière gout savoureux qu'offrait la bouche de Fili.

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner, un léger sourire prédateur aux lèvres puis, son regard porta sur les membres de la compagnie présents, un regard chargé d'avertissements menaçants : Le hobbit est pour moi, personne n'y touche.

Certains grommelèrent, d'autres haussèrent les épaules.

Il s'attendit aussi à entendre une réplique de Kili, il savait que son frère avait surement prit le temps de lui préparer une bonne vanne, mais, curieusement, le plus jeune semblait avoir totalement disparu de la circulation, de même que son oncle.  
Il haussa les épaules et parti en direction de la bibliothèque. Il avait aperçu des bocaux de pêches au sirop qui y étaient cachés et qui semblaient dater de plusieurs décennies. Un délice que le hobbit gardait surement précieusement pour pouvoir les déguster le moment venu.  
Il comptait en embarquer quelques uns pour le voyage, on ne sait jamais, ça pourra toujours servir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne dédicace pas ce chapitre à Soop' qui m'a littéralement harcelé pour que je le sorte plus rapidement, qui m'a traité de tous les noms et qui m'a menacé de me donner des coups de pieds au c** si je ne faisait pas mine de me mettre à mon clavier lui/vous pour écrire la suite de C__uvée Prestige. Bon, vu qu'elle m'a donné deux ou trois pistes, conseils et cours de botaniques, je lui pardonne._

* * *

« Moi aussi je veux gouter à ce vin ».

Kili sourit et se retourna pour faire face à son oncle.

- Vous arrivez un peu tard, Fili vient de finir la bouteille.

Ce fut au tour de Thorin de sourire.

- Ne me mens pas Kili, tu m'es la personne la plus dévouée ici et tu n'ignores pas mon goût pour ce genre de breuvage. Et puisque tu m'as promis de faire en sorte que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir emmener dans cette aventure, je me disais que tu avais peut-être quelque chose pour moi…

Le plus jeune essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point la remarque de son oncle concernant sa dévotion lui fit plaisir, ça et les mains qui n'avaient pas quitté sa taille. Effectivement, Kili ne cachait pas qu'il ne vivait que pour son prince et le fait que celui-ci l'ait remarqué lui donnait un peu chaud. Il sortit un petit flacon de l'une de ses poches dans lequel un liquide d'une robe intensément rouge ondula. Les yeux de Thorin brillèrent un instant, non pas de convoitise pour le trésor que Kili tenait entre les mains, mais il se sentit flatté que son neveu ait pris la peine de lui réserver sa part, même s'il s'y était attendu. Kili faisait toujours en sorte de lui être agréable et de lui permettre ce genre de petits privilèges que, en tant que roi il se devait de connaître, mais que son statut de prince déchu et exilé ne lui permettait pas de profiter.

- Je voulais vous le garder pour une occasion spéciale, ce vin est un délice qui mérite d'être savouré. Il est digne d'un roi.

- Que je ne suis pas.  
- Pas encore.

Kili présenta le récipient à Thorin, qui lâcha sa taille pour lui prendre la main et la refermer délicatement.

- Garde le moi, je le boirai lorsque je serai assis sur le trône d'Erebor.

Le plus jeune ramena doucement la bouteille dans sa poche, sans rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec son oncle. Puis il porta son regard sur le côté en disant de manière assez timide :

- Si vous voulez avoir un aperçu du goût que peut avoir ce vin, je ne vous en empêcherai pas…

Il se tendit un peu lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son oncle revenir sur sa taille puis son souffle eut un accro quand Thorin le fit venir contre lui.

- Dévoué corps et âme…

- Vous êtes mon prince et le frère ainé de ma mère, je vous appartiens.  
- Mais le veux-tu ?

Kili garda un regard obstinément fuyant alors que son cœur s'emballait à cause de la proximité du grand nain.

- Si tel est votre désir.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'une main se faufila entre sa crinière brune et sa gorge pour venir lui caresser la nuque du bout des doigts.

- Kili, regarde moi et dis moi si tu le veux.

L'archer expira un peu d'air puis leva les yeux pour regarder Thorin.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher, le goût va bientôt partir.

- Cela n'en sera que meilleur.  
- Qu'attendez vous ?

- Que tu me donnes ton assentiment.  
- Vous l'avez. Quoi que vous me demandez, vous l'avez.  
- C'est justement ce qui ne me plaît pas Kili, malgré tout le bien que je pense de toi…

Kili frémit et ressentit un grand sentiment de vide glacé lorsque les mains de Thorin se séparèrent de lui.

-… Tu n'es pas ma chose, tu ne m'appartiens pas et, même si j'attend beaucoup de toi, ta loyauté ne devrait pas aller si loin, envers qui que ce soit.  
-… Thorin !

Sans réfléchir, Kili avait attrapé le bras de son suzerain qui faisait demi tour. Il le regarda sans savoir quoi dire.

- Si tu le veux Kili, il va falloir me le faire comprendre.

- Je ne vous demanderai rien si vous ne voulez pas de moi.

- Je ne veux pas de toi Kili.

Kili ne dit rien et resta droit face à son oncle, il se permit seulement de baisser les yeux, les dents serrées plus que de raison. Les doigts galants qui caressèrent tendrement sa mâchoire et qui s'emparèrent de son menton pour l'amener à relever ses yeux sur ceux de Thorin laissèrent des traits d'une chaleur insoutenable sur sa peau..

- Ce simple rejet ne devrait pas te mettre dans cet état.

Kili ne répondit pas, se contentant de se perdre dans le regard de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?  
- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.  
- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous.  
- J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas de toi, pas que tu me décevais.  
- Je ne comprends pas…

Les doigts de Thorin quittèrent son menton et sa mâchoire pour aller caresser sa gorge et le haut de ses épaules puis partirent derrière, découvrir la nuque. Et Kili ne bougeait pas, épinglé par le regard de son prince.

- Veux-tu toujours que je t'embrasse, même en sachant que je ne veux pas de toi ?

Le plus jeune allait répondre que non, qu'il n'avait pas envie de quelque chose que Thorin ne voulait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à son prince. Il se contenta donc de garder le silence et de baisser les yeux.

- Et si je te disais que je ne veux pas de toi parce que je te respecte trop pour cela ?

* * *

- C'est bon, j'ai dit que je m'excusais, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire la gueule tout le voyage non plus !

- Monsieur, je n'ai rien à vous dire, c'était des courgettes de collection que ma famille faisait pousser dans le jardin depuis plusieurs générations, elles étaient là car je comptais en récolter les graines, pas pour qu'un pignouf tel que vous les fasse cuir en vinaigrette !

- Pignouf ?

- Laissez Dori, je pense que vous avez tous réussis à contrarier votre cambrioleur, vous ne tirerez rien de lui s'il est dans cet état.

- Merci Gandalf mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour dire ce genre de calomnie, je suis d'excellente humeur merci bien.

Beaucoup de nains grommelèrent. En fait, tous les nains qui avaient entendu la réplique de Bilbo grommelèrent. Seul Fili en tête de colonne se permit un petit sourire narquois, en même temps, ils l'avaient tous bien cherché. Le cellier de Bilbo avait été vidé par beaucoup de nains avides de goûter aux grands crus du hobbit et presque tous s'étaient arrangés pour que le cambrioleur soit présent au moment où ils finissaient la bouteille, espérant gagner le bonus qui allait avec.

Ce qui avait eut le don de mettre le cambrioleur en rage. Rage qui se tournait le plus souvent vers un pauvre nain blond qui n'avait rien demander à personne et qui essayait de se faire courtois. Mais le hobbit lui en voulait pour la raison que :

« C'est de votre faute ! C'est vous qui leur avez donné l'idée !

- Que non ! Vous m'avez sautez dessus en premier !

- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de finir cette bouteille ! »

Du moins, malgré tout le mal que le cambrioleur pensait de Fili, le blond était le seul qui recevait ses attentions. Même si l'épéiste aurait bien pu s'en passer. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours réussit à garder la face et ne pas se retrouver dans des situations compromettantes, notamment vis à vis de son statut de prince guerrier. Mais il sentait que, plus ça allait, plus la vérole aux grands pieds qui les accompagnait prenait en inventivité et en efficacité dans sa vengeance pour la bouteille de vin et le baiser, que Fili ne regrettait aucunement d'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre, surtout qu'il n'était pas responsable du deuxième. Le blond savait que ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que des petites mains ne viennent scier ses étriers ou bien faire des trous dans sa capuche et il était constamment sur ses gardes.

Il décida néanmoins de se rendre auprès de lui, il avait compris que le hobbit détestait sa présence, c'est pourquoi il la lui infligeait le plus souvent possible. Délaissant son frère qui chevauchait à ses côtés et qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la matinée, les yeux rivés sur les crins de son cheval avec lesquels il jouait nerveusement, Fili ralentit son allure jusqu'à être aux côtés de Bilbo. Discrètement, profitant du peu de maîtrise qu'avait le hobbit sur son animal, il poussa la jument de ce dernier à se séparer un peu du convoi, à l'écart. Non sans se faire assassiner des yeux par le cambrioleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vous ?  
- J'ai envie de vous embrasser.  
- Pas moi !  
- Vous ne m'aviez pas demander mon avis pourtant la dernière fois.  
- Je ne vous ai pas embrassé, j'ai récupéré mon dû.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire durer la chose si longtemps.  
- Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que nous attendions ce moment, j'avais bien l'intention de savourer.  
- Que vouliez vous savourer ? Le vin ? Ou moi ?  
- Vous vous faites des idées, je ne vois en vous aucun intérêt.

- Pourtant, je suis le seul dans cette compagnie qui a su attirer votre regard.

- C'est parce que vous êtes celui que j'aimerai voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et, croyez moi, si cela arrivait, le seul geste que je ferai pour vous venir en aide serai peut-être vous donner le coup de masse qui abrégera vos souffrances et encore, il faudra pour cela que vous consentiez à vous excuser pour avoir fini ma bouteille.

- Plus ça va, plus je vous trouve exquis vous savez ?

- Et moi, je vous trouve grossier et irrespectueux au possible. Vous n'avez aucun sens des convenances et de savoir vivre, donc je ne vous cache pas que si je trouve un moyen de vous faire du mal, je ne m'en priverai pas.

- Sachez Monsieur, que dans cette aventure, ce ne sont pas vos manières qui vous sauveront la vie, mais la lame de votre épée ou de celles de vos alliés. Du moins, de ceux qui vous apprécierons parce que moi, j'attendrai que votre adversaire vous ait arraché la tête avant de faire mine de m'en prendre à lui.  
- Ca tombe bien parce que je ne vous demanderai jamais de l'aide !  
- Le résultat est le même : ne comptez pas sur moi !

- Je n'en attends pas moins de la part d'un gougnafier tel que vous.  
- Je ne pensais pas que les hobbits étaient si rancuniers et imbuvables.  
- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça.  
- Méfiez vous, un accident est si vite arrivé..  
- Vous me menacez ? Ce ne me surprend guère : monsieur le guerrier se cache derrière ses épées pour faire face au terrifiant épicier.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et fit avancer son cheval pour retourner aux côtés de Kili avant qu'il ne perdre sa retenue et qu'il n'assomme le cambrioleur. En passant à côté de Gandalf, il entendit le magicien lui souffler avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

- Je crois qu'il vous aime bien vous.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire dire ça ?  
- Vous êtes le seul ici qui arrive à converser poliment avec lui.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et continua de remonter la colonne de cavalier.

Gandalf, lui, se retourna avec curiosité lorsqu'il entendit Bilbo houspiller violemment Ori qui lui avait simplement demandé ce qu'était un gougnafier.

- Bon Kili, tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ?

Kili sursauta en entendant le murmure de Fili, il ne s'était pas aperçu que son frère était revenu. Il montra Thorin des yeux en joignant le pouce et l'indexe, signe que leur oncle ne devait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Fili comprit le message et tous les deux arrêtèrent leur poney pour aller se placer en bout de colonne, plusieurs mètres derrière le dernier cavalier. Puis Kili dit de but en blanc :

- J'ai embrassé Thorin.

Fili se retint de faire un bon en entendant la nouvelle, se disant que Kili semblait assez torturé sans avoir à en rajouter. Puis, il regarda son oncle tout devant avec un air menaçant.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui t'a embrassé plutôt.  
- Non.

Fili se tourna de nouveau vers son petit frère avec un air surpris sur le visage.

- Il te l'a demandé ?

Kili se remit à jouer piteusement avec ses rênes, sans oser regarder Fili.

- Non plus.

- Tu en avais envie ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer. Puis aucun des deux ne parla pendant un petit moment.

- Comment a t-il réagi ?  
- Il m'a repoussé…  
- Il a osé te repousser ?

Le fait que quelqu'un puisse repousser son petit frère le choquait plus que de savoir que celui-ci avait tenté d'embrasser Thorin Ecu-De-Chêne, son oncle.

-… Puis il m'a embrassé…

Fili n'osa pas rire en voyant Kili poser délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, même si le geste était celui d'une elfe en mal d'amour. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, Kili était beaucoup trop dévoué à Thorin et celui-ci n'en était sûrement pas conscient, tout ça allait mal finir. En réfléchissant aux mots de mise en garde qu'il pourrait dire à son frère, son regard tomba sur les plantes qui se trouvaient sur le bas côté et se demanda bien qui avait pu en cueillir. C'était du gaillet gratteron, un machin horrible dont la tige et les graines collaient affreusement aux habits, surtout sur la fourrure et quelques brassées semblaient avoir été arrachées il y a peu.

Le plus jeune, quant à lui, frémit en repensant à cette bouche avide contre la sienne, à ces mains sur sa peau, à ce corps qu'il avait eu entre les jambes lorsque Thorin l'avait porté pour approfondir le contact et ces murmures bouillants qu'il lui avait soufflés à l'oreille... Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit son frère pester violemment. Quand il se tourna vers lui, il remarqua que celui-ci essayait d'éviter difficilement une pluie de billes de gaillet grateron, mais ses fourrures étaient déjà recouvertes de toutes ces petites boules agaçantes qui n'allaient pas partir facilement. Kili sorti sont arc et l'arma d'une flèche mais Fili lui abaissa le poignet lorsqu'il allait tirer sur le hobbit pour sauvegarder l'honneur de son bro.

- Laisse, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.  
- Il s'en prend à toi.  
- Kili, tu ne vas tout de même pas le tuer parce qu'il m'a envoyer des plantes ?

Le brun haussa les épaules avec l'air de dire « pourquoi pas » dans la mesure ou personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Fili. Il baissa son arc, sans pour autant faire mine de le ranger.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te laisser faire ? Tu es l'héritier de Thorin, tu dois répliquer. Il doit comprendre qu'il ne peut pas s'en prendre à toi impunément, nous en avons tué pour moi que ça.  
- Je sais.

Fili regarda pensivement l'arc que tenait toujours son frère, puis il eut un petit sourire machiavélique. Si le hobbit voulait la guerre… Kili capta son regard et sourit à son tour, puis il banda l'arc. Le blond attrapa son outre remplie d'eau, la soupesa, puis la lança haut en l'air, devant lui. Kili tira à ce moment et la flèche transperça la gourde alors qu'elle passa au dessus du hobbit. Les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main lorsqu'ils entendirent le rugissement de colère poussé par le semi-homme. Et si Fili rigola encore pendant un bon moment, ce ne fut pas le cas de Kili dont le rire mourut au moment où les yeux de Thorin, qui s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'il se passait, tombèrent sur lui. D'un discret hochement de tête, le roi lui fit signe de venir à ses côtés, Kili acquiesça, rangea son arc et éperonna sa jument, mais Fili lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner.

- Tu n'es pas sa chose Kili, tu as le droit de lui dire non.

- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je le veuille.  
- Je ne veux pas le voir jouer avec toi ainsi.  
- Il ne joue pas, Thorin n'est pas comme ça.  
- Il te fait miroiter des choses. Kili, ne crois pas qu'il te voit comme toi tu le vois, ça te fera du mal un jour.  
- Je ne crois rien, je profite et je prend ce qu'il me donne.  
- Comment peux-tu te contenter de ça ? Tu vaux mieux que ça, tu mérites mieux que ça !

Kili dégagea son bras d'un coup d'épaule puis donna un coup de talon, il remonta la file au petit trot, heureux de savoir que Thorin réclamait sa présence à ses côtés. Fili, quant à lui, regardait son frère marcher botte à botte et discuter avec son oncle, se jurant qu'il aura bientôt une petite conversation avec ce dernier, puis il commença négligemment à retirer les petites boules de gaillet accrochées aux fourrures de son manteau, se disant que le hobbit avait de belles aptitudes au tir de précision. Ce dernier vint bientôt le rejoindre, trempé comme une soupe.

- Vous dépassez vraiment les bornes.  
- Vous n'avez personnes d'autre à aller embêter ? Je suis occupé à me dépêtrer de vos charmantes attentions.  
- Vos compagnons sont des ignares analphabètes et répugnants.  
- Qu'en est-il de moi ?  
- Vous êtes le pire.  
- Merci.  
- Ce n'était pas un compliment.  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus à côté de moi dans ce cas ?

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, c'est vous qui m'avez rattrapé !  
- Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous ne maîtrisez pas votre ponette et qu'elle vous emmène où elle veut.

- Dans ce cas, c'est à vous de vous en aller, je ne veux pas marcher à côté de vous.

- Non merci, je suis bien en bout de file.

Fili continua donc de retirer les petites graines perdues sur ses vêtements qu'il s'amusait ensuite à balancer sur le hobbit, qui râlait comme seuls les hobbits pouvaient râler et qui ne savait pas comment demander à Myrtille de marcher plus vite pour s'éloigner de ce rustre.


	3. Chapter 3

- Cela veut dire grossier, malhonnête et sans usage.  
- Merci, je sais ce que malappris veut dire ! J'aimerai seulement connaître la raison d'une telle dénomination…  
- Je trouve que ce mot résume assez bien ce que je pense de vous.  
- Certes, si vous l'user pour m'insulter, j'en conviens. Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été grossier, je ne pense pas être malhonnête et, pour ce qui est des usages, sachez que j'ai toujours été à la hauteur de mon statut de prince !  
- Vous m'en voyez fort aise, il n'en reste pas moins que je vous vois comme un malotru.

- Je ne saurais dire ce que j'admire le plus chez vous entre votre rancune imbuvable ou bien votre dictionnaire sans fond d'insultes et de jurons…

- A vous écouter, ce serait plutôt mon don pour les baisers.  
- Je me demande d'ailleurs comment une bouche aussi douce au toucher puisse proférer autant d'injures…  
- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir injurié !

- Peut-être, mais dit par vous, certains mots totalement amicaux, du moins, ne portant aucune méchanceté, prennent un double sens tranchant qui ne passe pas inaperçu, d'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'est un paltoquet.

- Je n'ai rien à apprendre à un escogriffe tel que vous, si vous voulez le savoir, allez le demander à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Dans ce cas, je ne vous expliquerai pas comment vous devez vous y prendre pour avancer plus vite ! Et je vous dis salut parce que les autres ne sont presque plus en vue et que ça me ferait mal de rester avec vous comme seule compagnie.

Sur ce, Fili fit accélérer son cheval pour rejoindre ses compagnons qui ne les avaient pas attendu, abandonnant Bilbo dont la jument non maitrisée s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour brouter l'herbe tendre qui poussait là et qui, malgré les efforts du cavalier néophyte, n'avait pas l'intention de forcer l'allure. Le prince s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin en souriant lorsque le hobbit lui cria qu'un paltoquet était seulement quelqu'un qui s'habillait en paysan. Le blond rangea donc cette insulte dans la même catégorie que bouseux, plouc ou vilain et fit demi tour. Il se mit de nouveau aux côtés du cambrioleur.

- Ca ne suffira pas.  
- Si vous avez l'intention de me demander un baiser en échange, c'est niet, je préfère encore descendre de cet animal et rentrer dans la Comté à pied.

- Ce qui sera sans doute la meilleure décision que vous pourrez prendre dans cette aventure.

- Cela vous ferait trop plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point.  
- Justement, si je reste, c'est pour être certain que vous regrettiez bien d'avoir fini ma bouteille.  
- Si elle n'avait pas été si exquise et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce délicieux baiser, vous pouvez être certain que je m'en arracherai les cheveux, d'avoir ainsi un hobbit rancunier tel que vous sur le dos. Mais je trouve que le prix à payer reste raisonnable.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous trouvais tordu ?  
- Deux fois.  
- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez en rajouter une troisième ! Maintenant, faites avancer cet animal !  
- Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai envie de vous aider ?  
- Vous non, mais il me semble que j'ai une quelconque valeur aux yeux de votre oncle, qui est aussi votre prince, et aux yeux de Gandalf, qui est le guide de votre compagnie. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous leur direz quand ils vous demanderont où je suis…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Fili plissa les lèvres, lui aussi aimerai bien trouver une bonne excuse pour abandonner le hobbit ici.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ?  
- Kili ! Tu tombes bien ! Notre hobbit rencontre quelques problèmes de communication avec sa ponette, je te laisse gérer ça, moi je n'en peux plus.

Trop surpris pour répliquer, Kili regarda son frère filer vers la compagnie au petit galop avant d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers le cambrioleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait encore ?

- Comment ça ?  
- Mon frère est un nain parfaitement honorable qui ne tournera jamais le dos à une péronnelle en détresse, s'il refuse de vous venir en aide, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison !

Si le hobbit ne répliqua pas, ce fut parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait rebondir d'abord sur le « péronnelle en détresse » ou bien sur le « nain parfaitement honorable ». Il décida d'hausser les épaules et de ne pas s'occuper du brun. Après tout, il avait la certitude d'être tombé sur une famille de timbrés et, mis à part sa vengeance acerbe qu'il menait contre Fili, il estimait qu'il n'avait rien à dire à personne.

Par chance, Kili se fourvoya et prit son silence pour de la culpabilité. En même temps, dans son esprit, personne ne pouvait tenir le moindre grief contre son grand frère très longtemps.

- Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi que vous lui ayez dit, il ne vous en voudra pas très longtemps, il a toujours été très prompt à pardonner.  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'entendre.

- Je pense que vous vous trompez sur lui.  
- Je peux vous affirmer la même chose !

Kili eut un rire franc et, d'un claquement de langue, fit accélérer le pas de Myrtille, ce que Bilbo prit purement et simplement comme trahison de la part de sa monture qui avait fait la sourde oreille à toutes ses suppliques jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je pense sincèrement que, jamais vous ne serez en mesure de m'apprendre quoique ce soit que je ne sache pas à propos de mon grand frère.  
- Soit. Mais cela ne changera pas ce que je pense de lui.  
- Voyons ! Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas nier qu'il est charmant…

Bilbo faillit s'étouffer aux mots de Kili et réagit dès qu'il eut de nouveau l'usage de la parole.

- _Charmant_ ? Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle de la même personne ?  
- Celui à qui vous avez roulé le patin du siècle, oui.  
- Vous êtes vicieux vous. Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup en fait.

Le petit ricanement fourbe qui lui répondit conforta Bilbo sur ce qu'il pensait du petit frère du blond.

- Disons seulement que, quoiqu'il arrive, je suis dans le camp de Fili, alors s'il est contre vous, c'est aussi mon cas.  
- Sans même chercher à savoir qui de nous deux à raison ?

- Pourquoi chercherai-je, vu que je sais que c'est lui ?  
- Vous pouvez aussi avoir votre propre esprit critique.  
- Pas besoin d'esprit critique pour savoir que Fili n'a jamais tord et agi toujours de manière exemplaire.

- L'objectivité vous connaissez ?  
- Inutile.  
- Cela ne vous ferait pas de mal pourtant, je pense.  
- Je peux affirmer la même chose pour vous.  
- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de vous, merci bien.  
- Vous êtes vraiment imbuvable.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre votre frère.  
- Je me demande bien comment il a fait pour marcher autant de temps à vos côtés, moi, ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes et j'en ai déjà marre.  
- Je puis être de très plaisante compagnie si l'envie m'en prend, mais il se trouve que vous êtes celui qui a volé et débouché ma bouteille, je ne vous doit aucune gentillesse.

La plaisante conversation s'arrêta là puisque, au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par rejoindre les autres qui montaient le bivouaque. Kili s'enfuit pour retrouver Fili. Le hobbit qui, sans surprise, ne s'était fait aucun ami parmi les nains, chercha la compagnie de Gandalf et s'assit à côté du magicien en allumant sa pipe.

- Alors mon ami ? Comment s'est passée votre première journée en tant que cambrioleur ?

- Très mal, merci bien.  
- Si vous cessiez de vous murer dans cette rancune, vous constaterez vous même que ces nains sont très agréables à vivre. Vous êtes simplement parti sur les mauvaises bases.  
- « Je » ? Vous voulez dire que c'est de ma faute ? Que je sache, c'est eux qui ont vidé mes réserves et mon sellier, qui ont salopé ma maison en s'invitant sans prévenir et qui sont sûrement responsables de beaucoup de mes peines.

- Mais vous le leur rendez bien vous savez, cela ne fait même pas une journée que ça a commencé et ils se sont tous déjà fait insultés au moins une fois, si ce n'est deux, ou plus selon les profils, méfiez vous, ils vont finir par perdre patience.  
- Humph, c'est facile de me faire taire quand on est un groupe de douze nains armés.  
- Votre problème, c'est que vous les voyez comme des ennemis, alors que vous êtes celui qui les aidera à reprendre leur royaume.  
- Pardon ?  
- Voyons Bilbo, pourquoi pensez vous qu'ils vous supportent ? Ils comptent sur vous, vous savez, n'oubliez pas le contrat que vous avez signé.  
- Je sais. Mais ça leur coutera cher. Très cher.

- Si vous le dite… Vu comme c'est parti, je vous fait confiance pour leur pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout de toute manière. Dommage, je pense que, sans cette bouteille, les choses auraient pu être autrement.

En réponse, Bilbo haussa les épaules, doutant fortement que les choses auraient pu être autrement. La conversation dévia sur un sujet moins fâcheux et Gandalf fut heureux de constater que la verve du hobbit ne s'appliquait pas seulement aux insultes et aux jurons bien placés.

De son côté, Fili se poussa un peu pour que Kili puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui, deux bols dans les mains dont un qu'il tendit à son frère.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- Odieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Invivable, en plus, il te déteste.

- J'ai cru le comprendre, du moins, il s'est arrangé pour que je le sache.  
- Il a vraiment tout pour te plaire celui là…  
- Je trouve aussi…

Fili osa un regard discret vers le hobbit qui discutait avec le magicien et se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son sourire.

-… Vraiment tout pour plaire…

Kili rigola légèrement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frangin qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Bilbo au loin. Fili avait toujours apprécié les caractères faciles, y trouvant une agréable douceur sereine et, ayant grandit en tant que prince, il trouvait normal que ses conquêtes le traite comme tel, ce titre faisait parti de lui, sans oublié qu'il détestait se faire traiter de gueux. C'est pourquoi Kili n'était aucunement surpris de voir que son grand frère était tombé sous le charme de cet adorable hobbit.

- Depuis le temps que je te dis que cette princesse n'est pas pour toi : trop propre, trop parfaite, trop gentille, trop belle… Ne va pas me faire croire que tu as pensé à elle une seule fois depuis que nous avons rencontré ce cambrioleur.

Fili se figea et se souvint que, juste avant son départ, il avait fait la promesse à celle qu'il avait considéré comme sa dulcinée qu'il penserait à elle tous les jours et qu'ils se fianceraient sitôt Erebor reconquise. A ce rythme, il était certain que, dans trois jours, il aura oublié son nom. Ce qui était plutôt vexant étant donné qu'il avait assuré à Kili que jamais il ne verrait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit être intéressé par le cambrioleur.

- Pas de ça avec moi Fili. Tu peux peut-être te voiler la face, mais pas la mienne et…  
- Dixit celui qui pense vivre la plus belle des romances dans les bras de son oncle.

-… Fili ?  
- Excuse moi de m'être montré vexant, mais, même si je pense comprendre ton choix, je ne l'approuve pas.  
- Encore une preuve que ce cambrioleur te fait tourner la tête…

Fili n'apprécia pas du tout le ton brisé de son petit frère et il se dit que cette histoire le dépassait peut-être un peu, il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue mais Kili détourna le visage.

- J'ai cru… du moins, j'aurais pensé… ou plutôt, j'aurais aimé, non pas que tu me comprennes ou que tu m'approuves, mais peut-être, tout simplement…  
- Que je te soutienne ?  
- Comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te pousser dans les bras de celui qui te détruira.  
- Il me détruira, quoi qu'il advienne.  
- Pas si tu l'oubli.  
- Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant que j'ai enfin son regard.  
- Kili… Tu sais très bien qu'une fois à Erebor, tu ne seras plus rien pour lui, tu redeviendras son héritier, rien d'autre, il se joue de toi.  
- Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne le connais pas, Thorin n'est pas comme ça.  
- Ne fais pas l'erreur d'y croire Kili, il est encore temps de limiter les dégâts.  
-… Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas…  
- Oh, Kili…

Le blond posa une main sur la nuque de son frère qu'il amena à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante. Il venait de se rendre compte que, tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Kili se l'était sans doute répété des centaines de fois avant d'oser dévoiler ses sentiments à son oncle. Contrairement à ce que Fili pensait, son frère était parfaitement conscient du risque qu'il courrait : vivre dans un rêve jusqu'à ce qu'Erebor appartienne de nouveau à Thorin et que la réalité ne le rattrape. Aucun roi ne prenait son neveu comme compagnon.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Thorin détourna le regard lorsque Fili amorça l'étreinte. Il fit mine de s'intéresser aux paroles de Balïn, mais il savait très bien qu'il avait été le sujet de la conversation de ses neveux et que celle-ci n'avait pas été joyeuse. Il se prit à espérer que Fili vienne à lui pour le menacer, pour l'interdire de s'approcher de nouveau du plus jeune, que c'était mal et qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Mais il savait que, même ainsi, les choses ne rentrerons pas dans l'ordre, si Fili osait braver la hiérarchie et s'attaquer à son oncle, Thorin ne l'entendrait pas, qu'il se cacherait sous son statut de prince pour faire taire le blond lorsque les arguments lui manqueront, parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que sa relation avec Kili était sans issue. Parce qu'il voulait y croire.

Son plus jeune neveu était un joyaux digne des plus grands rois, il avait bien l'intention de se le réserver.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin étudiait la carte léguée par son père, récemment traduite par Elrond, lorsque l'on toqua à sa porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et se trouva, sans surprise, face à Kili. Il se retint de prendre le brun dans ses bras lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier ne semblait pas être venu pour réclamer ce genre de chose. Le jeune nain eut un petit moment d'hésitation avant d'expliquer sa présence :

- Thorin… Ca s'est passé un peu vite, je n'ai pas tout compris... Je crois que notre cambrioleur a kidnappé Fili … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé… Je ne sais même pas si Fili était consentant… au kidnapping je veux dire…. Mais ils ont fini par faire une razzia dans le sellier du seigneur Elrond. Il paraitrait qu'ils y ont trouvé un vin qui date de 3441 du deuxième âge… heu… Ils m'ont invité à venir y goûter, si j'ai bien compris, je… Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser vous aussi… Je crois que Fili est encore en train de courir derrière Bilbo, il s'est enfui avec la chemise de mon frère et toutes les bouteilles parce qu'il ne veut pas partager mais… Je sais dans qu'elle direction ils sont partis.

Le grand prince haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien comment Bilbo en était venu à kidnapper le guerrier blond. Mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit parler d'un vin qui aurait plus de 2900 ans en se disant que, si Elrond apprenait qu'il s'était fait volé une bouteille pareille, il serait capable de déclarer la guerre à tous les peuples nains de la terre du milieu, car, après tout, 3 441 du deuxième âge, c'est l'année bénie qui marqua la chute de Sauron. Nul doute que le semi-elfe devait conserver cette bouteille et la choyer comme une relique. Comment diable ces deux tartempions avaient-ils bien pu réussir à mettre la main sur un joyau pareil ?

Il se trouve que, une fois qu'Elrond eut traduit la carte et s'en fut aller au conseil blanc avec Gandalf, Bilbo n'avait pas perdu un instant et s'était rendu d'un pas déterminé dans la chambre du blond. Que ce dernier vienne de sortir du bain, qu'il ne soit revêtu que d'un pantalon et qu'il soupirait d'aise à l'idée de pouvoir se glisser dans des draps frais n'émut en aucun cas le cambrioleur qui attrapa le nain pas la moustache pour le trainer derrière lui après lui avoir gentiment laisser le temps d'enfiler une paire de chaussure et une chemise.

- Ha non mais c'est pas vrai ! Déjà que vous me pourrissez mes journées, il faut aussi que vous veniez pourrir mes nuits ? Vous n'en avez pas marre ?  
- Silence ! Je vous offre enfin un moyen de vous racheter.  
- Me racheter ? De quoi ? Je vous subis au quotidien, ça ne vous suffit pas comme pénitence ?  
- Non, dans la mesure ou moi aussi je l'endure.  
- Et, en plus, vous arrivez à vous plaindre…  
- Suffit ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait à Fondcombe des vins d'exceptions, vous allez m'aider à les trouver.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? De nous deux, le cambrioleur, c'est vous !  
- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ? J'ai beau n'être qu'un cambrioleur depuis peu, je sais tout de même qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit lorsque l'on s'apprête à commettre un méfait en milieu hostile…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Nous sommes chez des elfes et vous allez voler du vin, rien d'autre.  
- Rectification : NOUS allons voler du vin.  
- Puis-je avoir le choix ?  
- Non ! Maintenant silence !  
- Je veux bien me taire, mais j'aimerai d'abord savoir si vous savez où vous allez.  
- Je compte sur vous pour nous trouver le sellier.

Fili leva les yeux au ciel dans un un soupir exaspéré face à l'autorité du plus petit qu'il n'allait pas surpporter longtemps et suivit le hobbit dans les couloirs assombris par la nuit. Les vins se conservant au frais, ils déduisirent qu'il leur fallait aller « vers le bas », ils empruntèrent donc tous les escaliers et passages qui les emmenèrent dans les sous-sols.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? Vous allez nous faire repérer.  
- Je ne fais pas de bruit.  
- Vous faite un boucan effroyable !  
- Excusez moi de ne pas avoir des coussinets de hobbit môssieur, mais sachez que si ma présence vous importune, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous, ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté pour vous accompagner.  
- Je n'allais pas vous laisser dormir alors que je cherche à réparer vos erreurs.

- Vous ai-je déjà dit que je trouve que vous avez une relation assez étrange avec cette boisson ?

- Vous l'avez déjà dit et je vous réponds, encore une fois, que je ne noue aucune relation avec la boisson mais que vous avez bu d'une traite une bouteille, d'une valeur inestimable, que je me désespérais de pouvoir gouter un jour, vous avez l'obligation de vous rattraper en me fournissant au moins l'équivalent de ce Touque.

- Je vous ai dit que le sellier d'Erebor regorgeait de vins exquis.

- Nous n'avons aucune certitude d'arriver à Erebor, alors que là…

Le hobbit se tut lorsque, de manière totalement inattendue, après avoir descendu un escalier de pierres humides, ils se trouvèrent devant les caves de Fondcombe.

C'était une suite de salles immenses aux voutes impressionnantes, dont les étagères ornant les murs regorgeaient de bouteilles savamment rangées et classées selon leurs cépages, leur âge ou leur provenance. Le nain et le hobbit, dans un silence religieux, arpentèrent quelques instants les couloirs gigantesques, étudiant de temps en temps les étiquetages, sortant les bouteilles pour en faire onduler la robe à la lumière de la lune qui passait par des trouées dans le plafond.

Il y avait de tout : cépages Malbec ou Grenache, vins pétillants, blanc, rosé ou autre, certaines bouteilles n'avaient que quelques années, voire quelques mois, alors que d'autres semblaient avoir plusieurs millénaires, la science des elfes aidant à la conservation de ces breuvages. Et puis il y'avait de toutes les origines : Bilbo reconnu quelques étiquettes provenant des coteaux Touques, d'autre venant de la Lorien, ou même de pays maintenant disparus, tel celui d'Angmar.

- Votre grand cru Touque à l'air bien fadasse à côté de tout cela…  
- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas eut le privilège de le goûter.

Fili haussa les épaules face à l'évidente mauvaise foi de ce hobbit rancunier et trouva une bouteille alléchante qu'il présenta à Bilbo :

- Tenez : Beleriand, 466 du premier âge, sûrement l'une des plus rares et vieilles bouteilles de cette cave, je ne pense pas que vous aurez un jour l'occasion de goûter un tel nectar, rien qu'avec ça, vous pourrez racheter la Comté, je vous l'offre avec plaisir. Maintenant, bonsoir, je vais me coucher.

Le hobbit jeta un œil à l'étiquette en faisant la moue.

- Quel arôme ?

- J'ai entendu dire que ces vins elfes avaient un fort arôme de myrtille..  
- J'aime pas.  
- Attendez, vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de me dire que vous allez refuser cette bouteille ?  
- Je refuse, trouvez moi mieux !  
- Mieux qu'un Beleriand ? Le royaume perdu de Thingol ? Vous êtes fou !

Bilbo tourna le dos au nain pour continuer son exploration tandis que le blond rangeait respectueusement la bouteille en maugréant sur les goûts de luxe de ce hobbit esclavagiste.

- Un vin d'Arnor ? Connu pour les arômes fleuris ?  
- Déjà goûté.  
- Gondor ?

- J'aime pas, je les trouve trop austère, pas assez velouté.  
- Et ce vin d'Isengard ? Il paraît que Saroumane est un as dans la confection des vins blanc mousseux.  
- Trop dentelé, ses vins sont vraiment trop fins, bons pour les palais des dames raffinées.  
- Bon, dites moi ce que vous voulez dans ce cas, au lieu de réfuter tout ce que je vous propose !

- J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter à un vin d'Ithilien…  
- Et vous pouvez continuer de rêver.  
- Je veux un vin d'Ithilien ! Trouvez moi en un !

- Ces vins sont extrêmement rares et d'une saveur inégalée ! Même si Elrond en avait une bouteille, elle serait sûrement enfermée dans un lieu inabordable.  
- Un lieu comme celui-là ?

Fili tourna le regard vers l'endroit que montrait le semi-homme et hocha la tête.

- Ce lieu là, exactement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles sellées et le hobbit chercha à s'approcher le plus possible pour lire les étiquettes des vins enfermés malgré l'obscurité.

- Alors ?  
- Je crois bien qu'il y a un vin de Numénor qui date de 32 du deuxième âge.

- Un trésor ! C'est l'année de la création de ce royaume !

- Un vin de Dunharrow de 2510 de cet âge.

- Année de création du Rohan… Il les collectionne dit donc.  
- Que… ? Un Touque ?

- Quelle année ?  
- La même que celle que vous m'avez sifflé !

- Allons bon !  
- Pays de Dùn, 1765.  
- Excellent cru, excellent terroir, dommage que ce soit si rare.  
- Et une Ithilien ! De 3441 du deuxième âge, mazette !  
- Quoi ?

Sans ménagement, Fili poussa Bilbo pour prendre sa place et chercha la bouteille des yeux.

- Incroyable ! Il paraît que les vins de ces coteaux sont d'un goût incomparable.  
- C'est le seul breuvage que les Valars acceptent de boire…

- 3441 en plus, la meilleure année de tous les temps !  
- Défaite de Sauron.

- Instauration de la paix.

- Fin du second âge…

- Début du troisième…

Fili s'éloigna de la grille et se tourna vers Bilbo, qui le regardait avec insistance.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, cambrioleur, mais s'il s'agit de vous emparer de cette bouteille, c'est non ! Encore, la Touque, je veux bien, mais celle là… Elrond pourrait entrer en guerre pour moins que ça. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec ces yeux là ! Je ne cèderai pas !  
- Mais… C'est une Ithilien… 3441…  
- Bilbo, arrêtez ça ! Ca ne marchera pas avec moi !

Le hobbit soupira et abandonna l'idée d'avoir le nain blond en lui faisant les yeux doux, il regarda de nouveau la bouteille, sage sur son présentoir.

- Je la veux.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas possible vous ! Cette bouteille appartient à Elrond, vous ne pouvez pas la lui prendre comme ça !

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de chose qui vous arrête vous…  
- Un Touque, aussi fameux soit-il, n'est pas comparable à une Ithilien, surtout pas de cette cuvée !  
- Mais je la veux !  
- Vous êtes véritablement une créature abominable, moi qui espérais vous voir un jour sous un aspect plus sympathique…  
- Si vous n'aviez pas volé ma bouteille, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de visiter ce sellier.  
- Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous utilisez cette excuse comme prétexte pour ne faire aucun effort de plaire aux gens de votre entourage et pour faire ce que vous voulez ! Je sais que, avec ou sans vol de bouteille, vous êtes parfaitement imbuvable et je comprends pourquoi vous êtes encore célibataire à votre âge !  
- Allons, vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que vous, avec votre caractère belliqueux, vous avez réussi l'exploit de trouver une pauvre demoiselle qui veuille bien de vous !

- J'en ai une pourtant ! Magnifique princesse à l'esprit vif. Cela fait quelques années que nous nous vouons un amour réciproque.

- Pauvre fille.

- Elle se porte très bien, merci pour elle.  
- Normal, vous l'avez quitté pour participer à une quête désespérée de laquelle vous pouvez ne pas revenir, elle doit être aux anges.

- Vous êtes mauvaise langue, elle m'attend. Je la retrouverai pour la prendre comme fiancée une fois Erebor reconquise…  
- ...Elle attend parce qu'elle caresse l'espoir de se marier avec un prince…

- Vous avez dit quelque chose ?  
- Je la plains !

Le hobbit se tut ensuite et s'agenouilla devant la serrure, les sourcils froncés, étudiant le mécanisme consciencieusement. Puis il sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri lorsque le souffle de Fili s'échoua dans le creux de son oreille :

- Vous êtes jaloux ?  
- Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de venir me parler comme ça ? Et pourquoi serai-je jaloux ? J'en ai rien à faire de votre belle princesse naine, j'ai du mal avec les femmes à barbe de toute façon !

Fili se redressa pour regarder le hobbit, un sourire en coin.

- Je ne vous demande pas si vous êtes jaloux de moi, mais d'elle, qui, d'ailleurs, ne porte pas de barbe.  
- D'elle ? Com.. Ha mais non ! Non non non ! Encore moins ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par vous le moins du monde ! Quelle idée !

Le sourire du nain blond s'agrandit lorsqu'il constata la gêne du hobbit face à cette hypothèse.

- Maintenant, cessez de déblatérer autant d'âneries et donnez moi votre couteau !

- Pourquoi faire ?  
- Pour ouvrir la serrure pardi !  
- Vous savez faire ça vous ?  
- Bien sûr ! Puisque je suis cambrioleur.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que vous portez ce titre que vous êtes maintenant capable de réaliser ce genre d'exploit.  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, donnez moi votre couteau !

Fili leva les yeux au ciel et s'accroupit aux côtés du hobbit en lui donnant son couteau. Le cambrioleur essaya plusieurs systèmes pour crocheter la serrure à l'aide de la lame mais il ne parvint qu'à érafler le métal. Le nain lui vint en aide en lui prenant l'arme des mains, en en profitant allègrement pour le caresser du bout des doigts avec un sourire taquin. Il n'eut besoin que de trois essais avant que le cliquetis caractéristique de l'ouverture se fasse entendre sous le regard ébahit du cambrioleur.

- Je vous apprendrais un jour, si vous êtes sage…

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour ouvrir la porte de la réserve.

- Vous ne devriez pas toucher à cette bouteille, Azog deviendra un moindre danger si le maitre de ces lieux apprend que nous sommes venus ici, prenez plutôt la Touque, comme ça, nous serons quittes vous et moi.

Mais Bilbo s'était déjà emparé de la fameuse bouteille qui semblait rayonner.

- Vous ne pensez pas, qu'avec l'âge, les papilles des elfes s'atrophient ?  
- Quel dommage, ça les empêcherait de goûter à la véritable saveur des choses.  
- Ce serait du gâchis de leur laisser un bijou pareil entre les mains.  
- Ce serait du gâchis de saccager notre quête et notre relative bonne entente avec les elfes pour une bouteille de vin, reposez ça maintenant.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Allez plutôt me trouver un chiffon humide.  
- Pourquoi f..  
- Suffit les questions ! J'ordonne et vous obéissez ! Il vous faut au moins ça pour vous rachet… Qu'est-c…

Bilbo déglutit et recula jusqu'à buter contre les présentoirs lorsque Fili avança sur lui, l'épinglant du regard.

- Vous pouvez ordonner comme vous voulez petit cambrioleur, mais ne me faites pas l'affront de penser que je puisse ne serait-ce que vouloir vous obéir.  
- Vous vous êtes montré docile jusqu'à là…

- Parce que vos histoires m'amusent, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Vous prenez toujours tout à la légère vous.  
- Et vous, vous êtes beaucoup trop sérieux.  
- S'il vous plait, vous pourriez reculer un peu, je crois que vous êtes…  
- Proche ?  
- Trop proche.

Le hobbit se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le corps du nain blond contre le sien et il se pressa plus encore contre le mur en voyant que Fili n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner, au contraire.

- A cet ordre là, je n'ai pas envie d'obéir.  
- Je croyais que vous me trouviez imbuvable, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tout d'un coup ?

Le plus petit frémit lorsqu'une main avide se posa sur sa hanche qu'elle se mit à caresser.

- Vous êtes imbuvable, exaspérant et vous possédez une monstrueuse liste de défauts innommables tellement ils sont innombrables.  
- Ce qui explique parfaitement pourquoi vous me tenez de la sorte, je dois sûrement ressembler à la pintade qui vous attend.  
- De loin, de dos et dans le noir, on pourrait s'y tromper…  
- Bas les pattes !

Bilbo repoussa Fili lorsque celui-ci osa une caresse un peu plus poussée que les autres. Le blond se laissa faire et s'éloigna, se répétant en boucle qu'il n'avait pas à agir ainsi, qu'il était censé avoir une dulcinée dont il était fou amoureux. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l'oublier aussi vite et n'avoir aucun remord. Surtout que, quand il était avec le cambrioleur, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

- Et donnez moi votre chemise !  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai besoin d'un chiffon humide, or, vos cheveux sont encore trempés du bain et donc, votre chemise est mouillée aussi. Donnez la moi !

- S'il vous plaît.

Fili plissa les lèvres en retenant un ricanement puis se débarrassa du vêtement qu'il tendit au hobbit. Celui-ci attrapa la bouteille d'Ithilien et la frotta délicatement avec le tissu humide.

- Auriez vous l'amabilité d'aller quérir une bouteille quelconque ?

Comprenant la manœuvre, Fili s'éclipsa le temps de trouver un cru qui puisse se faire passer, jusqu'à ce que l'on y goutte, à un vin d'Ithilien.

Il revint plus tard avec un Osgiliath qui datait aussi de la fin du second âge et dont la robe semblait similaire celle de la bouteille convoitée. Bilbo avait réussi à retirer proprement la vieille étiquette du vin de 3441. Celle de l'Osgiliath connut le même sort. Ils échangèrent adroitement les étiquettes et reposèrent la bouteille usurpatrice à la place du bijou de la collection d'Elrond. Puis ils sortirent et refermèrent consciencieusement la porte derrière eux.

- Vous me rendez ma chemise maintenant ?  
- Pas envie.

- Parce que vous appréciez la vue ?  
- Non.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous emmitoufler dedans et vous enivrer de l'odeur ?

- Votre idée est répugnante !  
- C'est ce que vous dites, mais je sais très bien que vous y avez mis le nez dedans quand je suis aller chercher l'autre bouteille.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Fili rigola puis se pencha pour susurrer à l'oreille du hobbit :

- Le rouge qui vous monte actuellement aux joues que je puis voir même dans cette pénombre…  
- Arrêtez ça ! Je ne supporte pas vous savoir si proche de moi !

En réponse, il eut le droit à un petit baiser sur la joue qui le fit maugréer sombrement.

- Si j'ai besoin de votre chemise, c'est pour transporter les bouteilles.  
- « Les » bouteilles… ?  
- Il y en a tellement, ils ne vont pas s'en rendre compte…

Ils quittèrent donc les caves en piochant ici et là quelques vins prestigieux, dont le fameux Beleriand qui faisait saliver Fili et s'enfuirent en emportant leur butin.

- Vous avez un tire-bouchon ?  
- Quoi, sur moi ? Là maintenant ?

- Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur que pour ma Touque ! Je vais la boire maintenant, tant que je l'ai entre les mains.

- Holà ! Mais attendez, un vin pareil, ça se déguste et pas à la va-vite dans un couloir.  
- Pas comme une Touque, c'est ça ?  
- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être si rancunier, d'ailleurs, comptez vous vraiment me pardonner suite à l'effort que je viens de faire pour vous trouver cette bouteille ?  
- Vous n'avez rien fait du tout ! Vous avez seulement râlé tout du long. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne regrette pas de vous avoir emmené, c'est parce que je sais que vous n'avez pas passé un bon moment.

- Dites plutôt que vous raffolez de ma présence…  
- Comment le pourrai-je ? Il n'y a qu'une bêtasse poilue qui puisse vous apprécier sur cette terre ! Et aussi un jeune fourbe torturé qui n'a aucun esprit critique.  
- Kili n'est pas fourbe ! Et je vous interdis de traiter Mel de bêtasse poilue !

- Kili ? Pas fourbe ? Vous êtes certain de bien connaître votre frère ? Il vous lancera un poignard dans le dos un jour !  
- Vous dites ça parce que c'est lui qui a ouvert votre bouteille, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, vous l'auriez adoré !  
- Heureusement qu'il a fait ça finalement, j'ai pu constater qu'elle vermine il est et ne pas me fourvoyer sur lui !

Fili leva les yeux au ciel, normalement, les gens qui parlaient ainsi de Mel ou de Kili ne vivaient pas vieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au plus petit.

- Dans ce cas, venez, nous allons faire un détour par sa chambre et l'inviter à boire avec nous.  
- Ha non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de partager la moindre bouteille ou le moindre moment avec cet échalas !  
- Vous préférez restez seul avec moi ?  
- Non, j'allais justement vous proposer de retourner vous coucher.  
- Vous m'accompagnez ?  
- Vous pouvez toujours crever ! Moi, je vais aller boire un coup. Tout seul.  
- Avec moi. Et mon frère.  
- Je ne l'aime pas lui. Et vous non plus, d'ailleurs, je ne vous aime pas.  
- Tant mieux, comme ça, nous allons pouvoir gâcher votre douce dégustation de ce fameux vin. Hey ! Kili !

Fili, tenant le hobbit par le bras pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne cherche pas à s'enfuir, toqua à la porte de la chambre de son frère.

- Quoi !? Mais je vous interdis de l'inviter !  
- Allons, des crus pareils, ça se partage !

- Dans ce cas, allons plutôt chercher Bifur, lui au moins, il est de bonne compagnie !

- C'est parce que vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il dit.  
- Bofur alors, je l'aime bien lui.  
- Hors de question !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que lui aussi vous aime bien !  
- Fili ? Où étais-tu passé ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter !  
- Ha, Kili ! Tu es cordialement invité par Bilbo et moi-m…  
- Comment ça ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas le voir celui-là ! Je vous répète qu'il est fourbe, il va saccager ma soirée.  
- Notre soirée.  
- Personne d'autre que moi ne goûtera mon 3441 !

- Vous avez un 3441 ? De quel temps ?  
- Le troisième !  
- Bilbo… mon frère n'est pas si ignorant, il sait que le calendrier du troisième âge ne compte pas encore d'an 3441…  
- M'en fiche ! S'il veut une bouteille, il n'a qu'à aller la chercher lui même, vous n'avez qu'à lui montrer le chemin ! Sur ce, bonsoir !

Kili fronça les sourcils en voyant son grand frère partir à la poursuite de leur cambrioleur qui venait de s'enfuir et qui portait sur son dos un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles empaquetées dans la chemise de Fili. Le brun haussa les épaules et pensa rentrer dans sa chambre, mais l'idée d'un vin datant de 3441 ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là. Il suivit donc le tintamarre de la course du cambrioleur qui cherchait à semer son frère pour voir où ils allaient et décida de faire un crochet par chez Thorin sitôt qu'il eut compris où les deux soiffards avaient fini par échouer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allez faire sur les toits ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je pense que c'est le cambrioleur qui a choisi l'emplacement.

Thorin haussa un sourcil et grimpa agilement le long de l'habitation à l'aide des glycines qui y étaient accrochées, il se pencha ensuite pour attraper la main de Kili qu'il aida à monter sans effort. Il tenait toujours la main de son neveu dans la sienne alors qu'ils approchaient du cambrioleur et du premier héritier qui ne les avaient toujours pas entendu arriver, trop occupés à s'échanger des mots doux.

- Bas les pattes j'ai dit ! Cet Ithilien est le mien !  
- Si vous buvez cette bouteille tout seul, je vous préviens que je n'hésiterai pas à récupérer le goût à votre manière !  
- Hors de question !  
- Alors donnez la moi que je puisse l'ouvrir !  
- NON !

- En plus d'être rancunier, vous êtes égoïste, décidément, vous cumulez les tares !  
- Je ne partagerai rien avec vous !  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez le ch… Thorin !?

Fili se figea tout en ayant le reflexe d'attraper les bretelles du hobbit qui allait profiter de l'occasion pour s'enfuir avec la bouteille. Le premier héritier ne sut pas trop où se mettre, n'ignorant pas que lui et le cambrioleur avaient un peu dépassé les bornes, ce fut le hobbit qui chercha à les défendre :

- Fili voulait absolument se racheter pour sa mauvaise conduite de la dernière fois, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais vous le connaissez, il est buté comme vous, il n'a rien voulu entendre… Tenez, je vous offre cet exquis Beleriand en gage de ma bonne foi.

Thorin prit distraitement la bouteille que lui tendit le hobbit mais son regard resta figé sur celle que le plus petit gardait contre lui.

- Une Ithilien ?  
- J'était en train de dire à Bilbo que nous devrions la ramener à sa place, le seigneur Elrond n'appréciera pas…  
- Donnez la moi !  
- Que...? Non !  
- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, hobbit, le vol de cette bouteille peut déclencher une guerre !

- Elrond ne s'en rendra pas compte tant qu'il ne la goûtera pas ! Et il n'a aucune preuve de notre méfait !  
- Raison de plus pour que vous me la donniez ! C'est un vin digne d'un roi !  
- Non ! C'est la mienne !

Thorin fit un pas sur Bilbo qui se cacha derrière Fili qui, lui aussi, était bien déterminé à se garder la bouteille. Mais Kili vint contre son oncle et regarda son frère dans les yeux:

- Nous pourrions la partager…  
- Bonne idée ! C'est ce que je me tue à lui expliquer !

Sur ce, Fili, d'un geste agile, s'empara de la bouteille que tenait le hobbit, qui se mit à hurler, et la tendit à Thorin, lui offrant l'honneur de déboucher ce 3441. Le grand nain mis le Beleriand dans les mains de Kili et prit respectueusement l'Ithilien dans les siennes. Il échangea un regard avec le jeune brun, qui acquiesça légèrement, puis le roi offrit ensuite un sourire fourbe à son premier héritier, attrapa la hanche du second et fit demi-tour, emmenant Kili, le Beleriand et L'Ithilien avec lui tandis que le jeune archer lança un regard narquois à son frère ahuri : « Désolé mon vieux, mais, dans la vie, il faut savoir choisir ses alliés… ».

Sous le choc de la trahison, le blond se laissa tomber par terre et le hobbit, dépité, s'assit à côté de lui, ouvrant l'un des grand cru qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux et bu quelques gorgées à même le goulot avant de proposer la bouteille à son camarade d'infortune.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit : votre frère est un démon d'une fourberie sans nom...

Fili prit la bouteille, la mort dans l'âme.

- C'étaient nos deux meilleures vins...  
- On ne va tout de même pas se laisser faire !  
- Nous ne pouvons rien contre Thorin...  
- Vous me devez deux bouteilles maintenant.  
- Et vous, vous me devez ce Beleriand.


	5. Chapter 5

- Je savais que j'aurais dû boire cette bouteille au moment où je l'ai eu dans les mains… Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je vous écoute ? « Une bouteille ça se partage » et patati et patata. Ha il est beau votre partage ! « Mon petit frère est adorable et ma femme n'a pas de moustache » ha oui, bravo ! Vous avez vraiment fait fort vous ce soir !

Fili bu une gorgée du grand cru de Dunarhow avant de se rallonger lourdement au milieu des cadavres des meilleurs bouteilles du seigneur Elrond.

- S'il vous plait, serait-ce trop vous demander de vous taire ?  
- Vous avez gâchez ma soirée !

- Et vous la mienne !

- Tant mieux ! C'était le but.

Bilbo porta à sa bouche une bouteille aussi vieille de la Comté qu'il vida cul-sec.

- Kili ne peut pas avoir agit ainsi, c'est impossible.  
- Bien sûr que si, la preuve : nous n'avons plus ni Beleriand ni Ithilien…  
- C'est Thorin qui le manipule, ça ne peut pas être possible autrement.

* * *

- Je ne suis pas soul !

Thorïn haussa un sourcil et ancra son regard dans celui, brillant, de son plus jeune neveu.

- Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ?  
- Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ?

Kili roula doucement les hanches et Thorïn étouffa un juron lorsque leur deux entrejambes frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le plus grand attrapa fermement le bassin du plus jeune qu'il tira à lui pour le sceller au sien, arrachant un gémissement surpris à l'archer.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne te savais pas si entreprenant.

Assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Thorïn sur lesquels il venait de s'installer, Kili offrit un sourire mutin en réponse et se mit à onduler langoureusement contre le bassin de son oncle, en rythme avec les mains qui guidaient ses hanches. Il gémit sourdement lorsque il se rendit compte que son petit jeu avait un effet certain sur l'excitation de Thorïn et cette idée l'enivrait bien plus que le Bélériand et l'Ithilien réunis.

- L'idée vous plait ?  
- J'aimerai juste savoir jusqu'où tu es capable d'aller…  
- Si vous ne faites rien pour m'en empêcher, je ne m'arrêterai pas.  
- T'empêcher de quoi Kili ?

Ils s'immobilisèrent tous les deux et l'archer baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe du plus vieux dont le pantalon de cuir ne parvenait pas à cacher l'expression de désir qui s'y dressait. Il déglutit et planta de nouveau son regard dans celui de son oncle alors qu'il tendit les mains pour déboucler sa ceinture, rougissant de voir que Thorïn le fixait avec un désir non dissimulé, curieux de voir ce que lui réservait le plus jeune.

Kili plongea ses doigts dans le pantalon du prince et sursauta légèrement lorsque ce dernier frémit fortement, il n'avait fait que frôler le sexe gorgé. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et quitta les cuisses de son oncle pour s'agenouiller devant lui, il posa ses mains sur les genoux du plus vieux qu'il écarta timidement, conscient du regard brûlant qui ne le quittait pas, Thorïn lui laissait réellement la bride au cou.

Le brun déglutit et abaissa le pantalon de son oncle, il vint doucement embrasser son érection, presque avec ferveur. Ce moment là, Kili en avait rêvé toutes ses nuits, il avait simplement peur de décevoir ce nain si exigeant, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il lui promettait.

Grisé par la main qui se perdit dans ses cheveux, Kili prit le sexe entièrement en bouche, fier d'entendre les gémissements graves que Thorïn ne cherchait pas à étouffer alors qu'il le suçait avec application, n'osant croire au privilège que lui offrait le plus vieux.

Lorsque Thorin fut proche, le brun ne chercha pas à s'éloigner et avala sans rechigner la semence de son oncle qui se déversa dans sa gorge et, à la demande de la main qui lui empoigna le menton, il se redressa pour partager un baiser avec le grand nain.

- Déshabille-toi.

Frissonnant de plaisir anticipé, Kili retira précipitamment sa chemise sous le regard avide de Thorin, il s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture, mais la main du plus vieux l'empêcha de se déshabiller entièrement.

- Attend.

Kili n'eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils en voyant Thorin se rabhiller correctement, la porte de la pièce explosa bruyamment.

- Rendez moi mon Ithilien ! Ou alors, je brûle le contrat, j'égorge mon otage et je rentre dans la Comté !  
- Eloigne toi de Kili vieux pervers ! Et toi, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais essaies seulement de faire de moi ton otage et tu le regretteras !

Bilbo lança un regard courroucé à Fili, que celui-ci ne sois pas d'accord pour se faire trancher la gorge, il voulait bien le comprendre, mais qu'il continue de considérer Kili comme une pauvre victime des machinations de Thorïn, là, il fallait tout de même faire preuve d'une naïveté crédule et affligeante.

- Fili, s'il vous plait, taisez vous, vous vous faite du mal, laissez moi parler.

Mais avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre, Kili fit un pas en avant, torse nu, les yeux brillants et les cheveux défaits.

- Et retire ce que tu viens de dire !  
- Plait-il ?

Fili écarquilla les yeux, surpris de se trouver la cible du regard furieux de son petit frère.

- Thorïn n'est pas un vieux pervers ! Retire ce que tu viens de dire !

- Non !

Le blond fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta net lorsque qu'un bras possessif s'enroula autours de la taille de son frère et qu'il se trouva confronté au regard sombre de Thorïn. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran et personne ne remarqua le petit cambrioleur en arrière plan qui s'approchait, pas à pas, discrètement, de la table où se dressaient encore fièrement les deux bouteilles convoitées, la bélériand à moitié pleine et l'Ithilien presque vide.

- Fili, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais Kili n'est plus un enfant, il sait ce qu'il fait, ne fait pas l'erreur de le considérer comme un écervelé. Si tu l'aimes, prouve le en respectant ses choix.  
- Ca vous arrange bien vous ! Mais vous pensez que je vais vous le laisser en sachant pertinemment que vous le jetterez une fois que vous n'en aurez plus besoin ?  
- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Fili ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me convenait !  
- Et moi, je n'ai encore jamais parlé de le jeter !

Le souffle du jeune brun se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Thorïn raffermit sa poigne, n'osant croire à ce que son suzerain venait de dire.

- Parce que vous avez l'intention de le garder à vos côtés une fois Erebor reconquise ?

- Pas seulement.

Kili leva les yeux pour capter le regard indéfinissable de son oncle, totalement perdu, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui-ci puisse voir une suite à cette histoire.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit…  
- Et qui décide de cela si ce n'est le roi ?

Les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, Thorïn vint gentiment caresser la joue de son neveu.

- Je ne te jetterai pas Kili. Je te le promets.

Fili détourna le regard afin de ne pas être témoin du baiser passionné qui suivit entre son frère et son oncle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le hobbit, qui venait enfin de traverser la pièce par petits pas silencieux et qui s'emparait très discrètement des deux bouteilles. Malheureusement pour Bilbo, le tintement que fit le verre lorsque les bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent doucement suffit à interpeller Thorïn qui leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui. La scène sembla se figer un instant puis Kili et Thorïn amorcèrent un geste vers le hobbit qui vint se cacher derrière Fili, l'Ithilien et le Bélériand dans les bras. De nouveau, plus personne ne bougea, tous les regards concentrés sur Fili qui était conscient qu'il allait maintenant devoir choisir son camp.

- Fili, nous allions justement te proposer de boire avec nous.  
- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Votre frère est encore en train de se jouer de vous !

- De quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Fili est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il doit faire !

- Permettez moi d'en douter, il a vécu un nombre incalculable d'années à vos côtés et ne sait toujours pas à quel point votre esprit vérolé est fourbe et mesquin ! Il est grand temps que quelqu'un lui fasse ouvrir les yeux.  
- Si vous manquez encore une seule fois de respect à mon second héritier, soyez certain que vous trouverez en moi un ennemi qui ne vous laissera jamais aucun répit.  
- C'est marrant, depuis le début de l'expédition, j'ai traité votre abruti de premier héritier de tous les noms sans soulever la moindre réaction de votre part, ce n'est pas très pédagogue de la part d'un oncle ou bien d'un leader de faire ce genre de favoritisme… Et de vous à moi, je vous considère déjà comme un ennemi !  
- Il est parfaitement normal que notre oncle agisse de manière à favoriser celui qui est prêt à lui offrir tout ce qu'il possède…

Lançant un regard mutin à Fili, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres, Kili se colla contre Thorïn, empoignant la main de ce dernier qui était toujours sur sa taille, il la fit descendre bien plus bas. Joueur, le roi ne chercha pas à l'en empêcher et appuya le geste d'un baiser dans le creux de son cou, les yeux rivés sur son premier héritier qui ne savait plus où se mettre sous le regard provocateur du plus vieux. Fili reprit ses esprits grâce à un coup de coude bien placé du cambrioleur qui le poussa vers la sortie, trop heureux de voir que Kili venait de se faire prendre à son propre petit jeu et qu'il était totalement submergé par les caresses enivrantes de Thorïn qui, lui, dans le fond, n'en avait plus rien à faire des vins prestigieux, surtout que leurs goûts se mélangeaient délicieusement dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Le hobbit entraina le nain choqué au loin et ils coururent jusqu'à une clairière au centre d'un petit bosquet dans laquelle ils se laissèrent choirent.

- Votre... votre frère…. C'est un démon !  
- Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, ce n'est pas Thorïn qui manipule Kili, c'est Kili qui manipule mon oncle !  
- Je pense que votre oncle est parfaitement conscient de ses actes, disons qu'il s'accorde très bien avec votre petit frère…

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire…  
- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il vous lancera un couteau dans le dos un jour, et, croyez moi, il recommencera à la moindre occasion, la différence, c'est que maintenant, il sait que vous êtes prévenu.  
- Non… Il n'est pas comme ça !  
- Si vous le dîtes, après tout, moi, je m'en fiche…

Bilbo porta les deux bouteilles devant lui, se demandant bien par laquelle il allait commencer, n'osant pas croire qu'il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de goûter à une Ithilien. Dédaignant la Bélériand, il fit tourner la robe sombre du vin légendaire, appréciant sa légèreté, frustré de voir qu'il ne restait que l'équivalent de trois gorgées. Il dégluti et porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, rien que l'odeur commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le goulot n'arriva jamais à sa bouche entrouverte et mis du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus rien dans les mains. Eberlué, sentant poindre en lui une colère enflammée, il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour voir Fili porter le vin à ses lèvres. Avec un cri de rage, il sauta sur le blond, tentant d'attraper la bouteille.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, le nain, plus agile, parvint à maitriser le plus petit, se plaçant sur lui, le coinçant entre ses jambes, une main tenant le vin, l'autre appuyant sur le torse du cambrioleur.

- Sans moi, vous ne l'aurez jamais récupéré.  
- Sans vous, je ne l'aurai jamais perdue.

- Vous ne l'auriez pas volé non plus…

Le plus petit chercha à répliquer, à argumenter, mais que ce soit à cause du corps qui était assis sur lui, ou bien des yeux qui étaient plantés dans les siens, il se trouva à court de répartie et ne put que dire de manière implorante :

- Vous avez déjà vidé une bouteille devant moi…  
- Chacun son tour dans ce cas…

Bilbo écarquilla les yeux et se redressa en rougissant, conscient de ce que sous-entendait le blond qui ne fit pas mine de se dégager et qui resta assis sur lui alors qu'il lui tendit la bouteille. Le hobbit déglutit nerveusement et prit le vin en tremblant, gêné par le regard pénétrant qui était rivé sur lui.

- Mais… Et votre princesse… ?  
- Buvez.

Le cambrioleur lança un dernier regard au blond, pesant le pour et le contre, puis il amena la bouteille à sa bouche qu'il vida en trois gorgées, les yeux clos. Le goût était bien plus délicieux qu'il l'avait imaginé, puissant, enivrant, exquis. Il garda les yeux fermés pour profiter plus encore du parfum racé qui explosa sur son palais et aussi pour ne pas voir le regard brûlant qui était posé sur lui. Mais si sa tête se mit à tourner de manière entêtante, ce ne fut pas dû au vin, mais à la langue impétueuse qui venait de forcer le passage entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Bilbo frémit lorsqu'une main douce lui empoigna la nuque alors que Fili récupérait consciencieusement le goût incroyable qui stagnait encore dans la bouche du hobbit. Il emmêla ses doigts dans les boucles douces, l'autre main lui tenait la taille, s'assurant de le garder prêt de lui. Le plus petit se fit un peu prier lorsque Fili chercha à lui faire ouvrir plus encore la mâchoire, mais une caresse habile suffit à le convaincre et Bilbo se fit totalement submerger par le blond qui, d'une pression, le força à s'allonger au sol, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le hobbit, dans un sursaut de fierté, essaya de ne pas se laisser faire et posa ses mains sur le torse du blond pour le repousser, mais Fili grisé par le goût de l'Ithilien que portait les lèvres du plus petit, lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua au sol en se pressant plus encore contre le corps coincé sous lui. Encore une fois, Bilbo chercha à ne pas se laisser dominer, à reprendre le dessus, mais le nain avait nettement l'avantage et n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser, enivré par le couinement que poussa le plus petit lorsqu'il cloua son bassin au sien pour s'assurer de son calme. Bilbo fini par abdiquer et ne bougea plus, ouvrant plus encore la mâchoire en signe de soumission. En récompense, Fili se fit plus tendre et abandonna sa prise sur ses poignets pour nouer leurs doigts ensembles.

Au bout d'un moment, le blond jugea que le baiser avait assez duré, que le goût de l'Ithilien avait pratiquement disparut et il allait se séparer du hobbit lorsque celui-ci poussa un premier gémissement qui se brisa sur les lèvres de Fili. Le son embrasa les sens du guerrier qui assaillit de plus belle la bouche du plus petit, bien déterminé à lui en arracher le plus possible, ne cherchant plus à empêcher ses hanches d'imprégner un doux mouvement de vas et vient sur le bassin de Bilbo. Mais une douleur fulgurante lui foudroya la langue et il se redressa d'un geste vif.

Il ancra ses yeux dans ceux, brillants, du hobbit, et porta une main à ses lèvres pour essuyer le sang qui y coulait. Il se baissa ensuite doucement, en restant sur ses gardes, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du plus petit qui tremblait, étudiant sa réaction, il s'arrêta lorsque leur bouche se frôlèrent et sortit sa langue pour lécher les quelques perles de sang qui avaient giclées aux coin des lèvres de Bilbo lorsque celui-ci avait mordu violement Fili. Il l'embrassa ensuite chastement et se redressa.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, Fili, assis sur Bilbo, ressentant sans peine les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, hypnotisé par le regard troublé du plus petit, allongé sur le sol, offert mais pas conquis.

- Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez la personne la plus détestable que je connaisse ?  
- J'ai beau être détestable, vous ne me détestez pas.

Fili le regarda gravement, puis, il s'abaissa une nouvelle fois alors que Bilbo se figea, son rythme cardiaque s'affolant plus encore de cette proximité. Le hobbit tressaillit lorsque la bouche chaude de Fili se posa sur sa gorge et il chercha à se défaire de la prise du blond lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier était tout simplement en train de le marquer, mais un coup de dent sur sa peau tendre le contraignit à l'immobilité. Il frissonna lorsqu'il entendit la voix chaude de l'épéiste parler à son oreille.

- Je vais finir par être séduit, si je ne prends pas garde…  
- Je vous l'interdit ! N'oubliez pas que vous avez votre dinde poilue qui vous attend ! Et je ne voudrai jamais de vous quoiqu'il advienne !  
- De toute façon, ça ne risque pas, Je vous trouve réellement haïssable !  
- Tant mieux, maintenant, écartez vous de moi !  
- Avec plaisir !

Fili ne se fit pas prier pour se relever, fier de voir que la gorge de plus petit portait dorénavant une belle marque violette et ne se proposa même pas pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Il se dirigea vers la bouteille de Bélériand abandonnée mais hésita à en boire le contenu, il avait encore en bouche le goût de l'Ithilien et celui, plus agréable, du hobbit et ne voulait pas les gâcher. Il tendit le vin à Bilbo mais lui aussi déclina l'offre. Le blond haussa les épaules et marcha en direction du campement, gardant la bouteille avec lui, le hobbit sur les talons. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, tous les nains étaient sûrement réveillés et se préparaient à partir, il était temps de retourner auprès d'eux.

* * *

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre de Cuvée Prestige pour un bout de temps: je part pour un mois dans quelques jours (pour les curieux, j'emmène une randonnée à cheval pendant 10 jours puis je suis animatrice colo pendant 15 jours, il se peut que j'enchaîne ensuite en étant assistance sanitaire en colo aussi, mais je pense que j'aurai le temps de poster à ce moment là). _

_Donc voilà. Je vais essayer de poster un autre chapitre de Coup Fatal et peut-être de Déchaînement avant de partir, mais vu que je viens d'être embauchée à l'improviste, je n'ai plus que trois jours pour me préparer à partir en baroudeur dans la nature, établir les itinéraires ( et aussi aller en vadrouille vérifier que les chemins qui sont écrits sur les cartes existent toujours et sont empruntables, parce que débroussailler à la machette, j'ai déjà fait et c'est chiant)et préparer l'intendance pour un groupe de 10 ados de 15 ans alors bon, au pire, vous attendrez 1 mois, avec un peu de chance, je reviendrai avec plein d'idées en tête._

_Plush'  
Gokash._

Après, si y a un chapitre d'une fic que vous voulez absolument lire avant que je ne parte, dites le, peut-être que je pourrai faire quelque chose ;)


	6. Chapter 6

- Raaa, saloperie de gredin de hobbit chenapan !  
- Tsss, ton langage, mon frère…  
- Il m'a volé mes feuilles de tabac !  
- Qu'attends-tu ? Vas les lui reprendre.  
- Facile à dire… c'est qu'il mordrait l'animal.  
- Allons bon, ce n'est pas toi que ça dérangerait…

Adossé à un arbre, pas le moins du monde concerné par les malheurs de Fili qui pestait de ne pouvoir profiter de sa dose de tabac du soir, Kili se contenta de laisser un petit rire lui échapper tout en polissant avec dévotion la jolie pierre précieuse destinée à Thorin qu'il avait difficilement déniché il y a quelques mois dans un tunnel désaffecté de Belegost, royaume abandonné des Montagnes Bleues.

- Arrête avec tes sous-entendus !  
- Pourquoi ? Ils te mettent mal à l'aise ?  
- Tsss.

Fili fouilla désespérément dans ses besaces pour dénicher ne serait-ce qu'une petite feuille à fumer, mais, malheureusement, les petites mains du hobbit s'en était emparé sans vergogne.

- Mahal ! Cette bayadère a même emporté mes briquets !  
- Bayadère ? Méfis toi Fili, tu commences à utiliser ses jurons…  
- Ce boit-sans-soif ne paie rien pour attendre, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je le…

Absorbé par le polissage de son joyau, Kili ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son frère s'était soudainement tu, alors qu'il venait de retourner une énième fois sa sacoche. Et c'est nonchalamment qu'il chercha à relancer l'épéiste sur le sujet :

- Tu le, quoi ?

Surpris par le manque de réaction de la part de Fili, le brun se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua le plus vieux, agenouillé au sol face à ses affaires éparpillées, aussi figé qu'une statut de glace et portant l'air médusé que pourrait avoir Dwalin si Ori venait à lui offrir une pâquerette. Mais, rapidement, Kili haussa les épaules et se détourna du blond, seulement interloqué par l'idée que celui-ci pouvait être mis hors circuit simplement par la vue d'un bocal de pêches au sirop et vaguement inquiété par l'air fripon qui apparut soudainement dans les yeux, déjà malicieux, de son grand frère.

L'air était doux ce soir là, et l'atmosphère était paisible. Bilbo s'adossa confortablement contre son tronc d'arbre en expirant la fumée de sa pipe. Fili avait beau posséder tous les défauts du monde, on ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du goût en matière d'herbe à fumer, ses feuilles étaient exquises. Bercé par le bruit du torrent qui coulait en contrebas, le cambrioleur laissa ses pensées errer, l'emmenant auprès de ses récents souvenirs… les énigmes dans le noir, la confrontation contre l'orc pâle ressurgi du passé… Les évènements s'étaient grandement précipités depuis leur départ de Fondcombe et, alors qu'ils venaient de descendre le long du Carrock, ils goutaient enfin à un repos bien mérité.  
De là où il était, Bilbo ne pouvait voir ce que faisait Fili, cet odieux nain blond qui, contre toute attente, semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à échanger des jurons avec le plus petit membre de la compagnie, pour la plus grande exaspération de ce dernier qui aurait préféré, du moins, c'est ce qu'il affirmait, voir ce brigand pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en le suppliant de le pardonner pour la bouteille et les deux baisers. Et pour tout le reste, à l'occasion.

Lorsque Fili rangea ses affaires et se leva pour aller s'asseoir autour du feu, à côté de Dwalin, Bilbo lui envoya un petit regard narquois en expirant une nouvelle fois la fumée blanche de sa pipe, s'évertuant à faire des ronds d'une taille honorable qui se perdirent dans la nuit naissante. Mais le sourire de Bilbo disparut lorsque celui de Fili lui répondit : bien trop enjoué pour ne pas être dangereux et il fit un bond en s'étouffant avec sa fumée lorsqu'une voix chuchota à son oreille:

- Bilbo, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Surpris par le ton timide de Bofur, le hobbit repris sa respiration en acquiesçant et se leva pour suivre le fabricant de jouet à l'écart du camp. Manquant le regard appuyé posé sur lui qu'un certain héritier blond ne cherchait pas à cacher.

- Je.. heu… je n'osais pas vous le demander avant… Mais la quête ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps et, je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre occasion… Je voulais… enfin, si ce n'est pas trop osé de ma part…

A court de mots, Bofur décida de mettre la main dans sa poche pour en sortir un petit écrin. Il l'ouvrit, mal à l'aise et présenta une bague rutilante au hobbit, muet de stupeur tandis que Fili, un peu plus loin, seulement capable de percevoir le geste de Bofur de là où il était, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

- Voilà… j'ai rencontré il y a quelques années une naine qui, depuis, hante mes pensées... Elle vit en ce moment aux monts de fer, mais je sais que, une fois Erebor reconquise, elle fera parti des premiers à venir s'y installer. Je... j'aimerai la prendre pour épouse. La tradition exige que chaque déclaration se doit d'être accompagnée d'une pierre... je souhaiterai poser la mienne sur une bague. Elle n'est pas encore achevée… en fait, je… j'aurai besoin que quelqu'un la porte au doigt afin que je puisse y fixer la pierre…  
- Et c'est le service que vous souhaitez me demander ?  
- Il… il s'agit de quelque chose de très intime, j'en suis conscient, mais vous êtes celui qui a les mains les plus fines de la compagnie, et je n'ai aucun autre support. Et, si nous, les nains, avons des mains de forgerons, capable de piocher et combattre… Nos femmes, elles, elles possèdent des doigts d'orfèvres, fins et délicats… Un peu comme les vôtres.  
- Ca ne me pose aucun souci, au contraire …

Sans gêne, Bilbo présenta son doigt. Il n'était pas conscient que ce que lui demandait Bofur était quelque chose très osé, pour un nain, parce que les bijoux ne se partagent pas, encore moins les présents et que l'échange de pierre était quelque chose de très intime tant les nains étaient sensibles à leurs charmes et leurs pouvoirs.

Mais l'artisan souhaitait réellement finir sa bague avant la fin de l'aventure et Bilbo était l'aide idéale. Il lui passa donc l'anneau au doigt et sorti avec dévotion une petite perle de l'écrin. D'une couleur un peu fauve, elle brillait doucement et une force tranquille en émanait. Et, si Bilbo remarqua du coin de l'œil un nain blond se lever précipitamment pour s'éloigner d'une démarche raide, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de suivre la silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans l'ombre des arbres. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la jolie pierre qui luisait doucement.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Prenant doucement le doigt qui portait l'anneau dans ses mains, Bofur plaça la pierre sur un petit accro du métal et, à l'aide d'instruments minuscules confiant une bonne finesse de précision, commença à la souder.

- Une agate, que j'ai extraite et taillée moi même. J'ai longtemps hésité quant au choix de la perle. Mais, finalement, elle sera parfaite.

- Oui, elle est vraiment très belle.  
- Belle ? Encore heureux ! Aucun nain digne de ce nom ne s'engagerait avec une pierre qui ne soit pas taillée à la perfection ! Non Monsieur Baggins, la beauté est bien la dernière chose qui nous intéresse.  
- Quoi alors ?  
- La signification, voyons !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Comment ça, comment ça ? Vous faite comment vous, pour vous déclarer ? Vous vous pointez devant la donzelle pour lui déclamer des mots doux ? Comme  
ça ? Les mains vides ?  
- Non ! Nous, on s'offre des fleurs.  
- Des fleurs ? Mais ça fane !  
- Les fleurs oui, mais pas leur signification. C'est un peu comme un mot que l'on se donnerait.  
- Drôle d'idée.

Délicatement, Bofur commença à ceindre finement la pierre d'un fil de mitrhil afin de la fixer à tout jamais sur l'anneau, mais Bilbo restait sur sa faim.

- Et donc… si je comprend bien, chaque pierre a sa signification propre, c'est ça ?  
- Je pense que l'on pourrait parler de signification pour un hobbit. Mais, en réalité, c'est bien plus puissant que ça. Il s'agirait plutôt d'un charme, d'une protection, ou d'un pouvoir.  
- Et l'agate… c'est pour inspirer l'amour ? Je veux dire, c'est la pierre officielle des déclarations ?  
- Bien sur que non ! Pratiquement toutes les pierres sont utilisables pour une déclaration d'amour, je veux dire : le fait de l'offrir. Par contre, chaque spécimen à sa propre signification, ses propres pouvoir et points d'influences. Par exemple, j'ai choisi l'agate parce que c'est une pierre de protection, qui attire la force et éloigne les mauvais rêves, le stress et la perte d'énergie superflue. Et, surtout, elle sait rééquilibrer les énergies et aide les talents à se réveiller. Je me suis dit qu'une agate serait surement plus adaptée qu'un rubis dans la mesure où Ida est une naine assez craintive. Elle était enfant le jour de l'attaque du dragon, je pense que ce souvenir continu de la hanter… Vous saviez qu'elle travaille chez un bijoutier de renom ? Mais elle n'a pas assez confiance en elle. Elle est douée pourtant, elle pourrait travailler pour son compte…  
- Je ne savais pas… mais pourquoi « plus adaptée qu'un rubis » ?  
- En fait, une pierre ne s'offre pas à la légère, il faut qu'elle soit en adéquation avec la personne qui la reçoit, avec son mode de vie, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses doutes… tout en fait. Parce que si elle peut avoir des actions bénéfiques, elle peut aussi se montrer dangereuse si elle n'est pas en adéquation avec son porteur, mais aussi avec le couple, parce qu'il s'agit d'un lien qui se noue. Le rubis est la pierre de prédilection pour les demandes en mariage. C'est une protection contre le malheur et la mauvaise santé, qui sert à ouvrir le cœur et promouvoir l'amour. Il en est d'ailleurs le symbole, de l'amour, et la passion. Le rubis est aussi appelé la pierre des rois.  
- Et pourquoi une agate plutôt qu'un rubis ?  
- Parce que je considère, mais c'est mon opinion, que le rubis est un peu la pierre « banale » pour qui n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir à la véritable personnalité de son conjoint. Je veux dire, oui, recevoir un rubis c'est ce dont tout le monde rêve parce qu'il est synonyme d'amour fort, passionné, indestructible. Mais je sais que Ida vaut plus que ça. Et puis mon amour est déjà traduit par l'offre de la pierre, je n'ai pas besoin d'un rubis pour lui déclamer combien je l'aime.  
- Mais… il y a une hiérarchie ? Dans les pierres ? Je veux dire, une agate vaut-elle plus qu'un rubis ?  
- Non ! Bien sur que non ! Ce qui est important, c'est que la pierre soit adaptée. Je veux dire, par exemple, que ce serait bête de ma part d'offrir une topaze bleue à Ida. Ou alors, je le prendrai très mal si elle, en échange, elle m'offre une kyanite.  
- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que la kyanite était très rare, et magnifique.  
- La Kyanite est une pierre reposante, qui contribue à calmer le mental, dissoudre la confusion émotionnelle ou spirituelle, la colère ou bien la frustration. Je veux dire… vous commencez à me connaître, même vous ne ferez pas l'erreur de m'offrir cette pierre, par contre, elle conviendrait à merveille à mon cousin.  
- Bifur ? Et la topaze ? Qu'apporte elle ?  
- C'est la pierre du courage. Qui aide à surmonter les craintes et les obstacles. Elle est généralement offerte aux gens de grandes pensées, les intellectuels, écrivains, savants, artistes… Elle calme aussi les angoisses mentales et favorise la fidélité, l'amour, la douceur et l'intégrité, tout ce qu'Ida est déjà.  
- Oh… je vois. Et pour moi ? Vous avez une idée d'une pierre qui me conviendrait ?  
- Ha ça, cambrioleur, c'est une question très délicate parce que la réponse dépend de la personne qui vous regarde. Par exemple, moi je pourrai choisir pour vous une Améthyste, ne le prenez pas mal, et Thorin, lui, serai bien capable de vous offrir un lapis lazuli.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?  
- Le lapis lazuli est une pierre de sagesse et de prise de conscience, elle représente l'amitié et la vérité et contribue à l'harmonie dans les relations, il est très courant de voir des bons amis s'échanger des lapis-lazulis. L'améthyste est une pierre de l'esprit, qui apporte calme et clarté, développe l'intuition, clarifie les sentiments et les vraies valeurs. Et, aussi, elle calme les comportements compulsifs obsessionnel et est une aide à la sobriété, donc, utile dans les luttes contre l'alcool, la nourriture et d'autres dépendance, ne serait-ce qu'un bon lit chaud et une tasse de thé…  
- Je comprends le Lapis, et j'accepterai cette pierre avec plaisir et honneur. Mais pourquoi une améthyste ? Vous me croyez ivrogne ?  
- Je sens surtout que vous êtes troublé… Je… je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas clair avec vous même, que vous êtes fermé à vos propres sentiments… Et puis, de vous à moi, vous avez une manière assez radicale pour récupérer les fonds de bouteille… Voilà ! J'ai fini !

Délicatement, Bofur retira l'anneau qui portait l'agate joliment et solidement ancrée dans le métal, il la rangea doucement dans son écrin, la regardant avec des yeux brillants de ferveur puis il s'assit confortablement et alluma sa pipe.

- A votre tour maintenant… Expliquez moi le langage des fleurs.  
- Je suis navré, mais mon hobbit à mieux à faire que de blablater composition florale avec toi. Maintenant, si tu permets, je te l'empreinte.  
- Hey ! Mais je ne vous permets pas, espèce de mérinos mal peigné ! Bas les pattes !

Accoutumé à voir ce genre de scène, Bofur ne s'inquiéta ni pour le cambrioleur, ni pour le neveu de Thorin et tira sur sa pipe en regardant distraitement Fili trainer Bilbo à l'ombre des arbres, se demandant bien qu'elles pierres ces deux là pourraient venir à s'échanger le moment venu, et s'ils se les offriraient poliment ou bien s'ils les utiliseraient pour s'entretuer.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ?  
- De quoi ?  
- D'offrir ainsi votre main de hobbit tyrannique, désagréable et effronté à un marchand de jouet trop gentil pour être honnête ?  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que vous venez de faire ?  
- Je vous ai mis en colère et cette idée me plait bien.  
- Tssss… Sale bête.

Fili mis ses mains dans les poches en shootant dans un cailloux. Frustré. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fondre sur le hobbit pour le séparer de Bofur et, maintenant que c'était fait, que ce sapajou n'était plus seulement éloigné du fabriquant de jouet mais bien de toute la compagnie, le nain blond se trouva à cours de réflexion à faire. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence tendu. Le nain cherchait à se justifier la raison de sa colère et Bilbo se faisait rouspéter par sa conscience qui lui en voulait d'apprécier ce rare instant où il se trouvait seul avec le blond, tout en analysant la réaction de ce dernier. Un petit sourire étira ensuite les lèvres du cambrioleur, sourire qui devint mutin lorsqu'il prit la parole, bien déterminer à jouer un peu avec la colère de Fili, après tout, il n'y était pour rien si ce dernier se faisait des idées.

- D'ailleurs, si je puis me permettre, ce vulgaire marchand de jouet a le mérite d'avoir des mains très douces. Et puis il est à croqué, non seulement je n'ai pas honte, mais en plus je ne regrette pas de lui avoir confier ma main, le moment aurait été parfait si vous n'étiez pas interven…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Bilbo se trouva projeté contre le tronc d'un arbre et il sursauta lorsque le poing de Fili s'y écrasa, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Toutefois, le plus surpris de cette brusque réaction ne fut pas le cambrioleur, mais bien le premier héritier qui regardait, les yeux écarquillés, le sang qui gouttait doucement de son poing meurtri. Le silence s'étendit ensuite, aucun des deux n'osait faire un mouvement et Bilbo, coincé contre le tronc par le corps de Fili, ne chercha pas à s'esquiver, parce qu'il était occupé à sonder le regard troublé du nain blond.

- J'espère que la pierre que vous offrira votre pintade a un don pour calmer l'agressivité et effacer la jalousie, ça pourra lui sauver la vie.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.  
-A qui le dites vous ?  
- A vous.  
- De nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut convaincre de ce fait…

Un nouveau silence s'étendit suite au murmure du hobbit et, mal à l'aise, Fili s'éloigna de lui.

- Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité, je ne suis pas jaloux, simplement exacerbé par votre insolence.  
- Vous m'en direz tant… Si je suis insolent, c'est parce que vous m'avez coupé dans une forte plaisante conversation. Et, si ce n'est pas par jalousie, j'aimerais que vous m'en donniez la raison.  
- Pourquoi voulez vous absolument que ce soit par jalousie ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- L'idée vous plairait ?

Bilbo ne broncha pas quand Fili s'approcha de lui et se contenta de soutenir le regard qui était ancré dans le sien.

- Pourquoi devrait-elle me plaire ? Vous savez très bien ce que je pense du brigand que vous êtes.  
- C'est drôle... dit par vous, certains mots banales peuvent devenir aussi tranchants que les pires insultes de Morgoth, mais, d'un autre côté, votre voix apporte aux mots péjoratifs un certain... charme, qui ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Le hobbit ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé à étudier les paroles de son interlocuteur, persuadé qu'il se devait de les prendre pour un affront, mais cependant incapable de s'en offusquer. Après tout, Fili ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent ?

- Vous voulez dire… que vous aimez quand je vous insulte ?

- Ma foi, cela dépend du ton que vous employez, mais je pense que je pourrais m'en passer.  
- Vous ne faites rien pour vous faire apprécier.  
- Je viens de vous extraire d'une conversation fort ennuyeuse avec un nain sans intérêt.  
- Voyez ! Vous vous montrez offensant envers tous ceux qui ont mon affection. Ne venez pas vous plaindre de vous être fait insulter après cela. Qu'a donc fait ce pauvre Bofur pour attirer ainsi votre mépris ?  
- Il ne s'agit pas de mépris.  
- Encore cette fameuse jalousie inavouée, donc ? Cela est-il si difficile de l'admettre ?  
- Dans la mesure où cet aveu vous ferait trop plaisir, cela m'arracherait la gorge.  
- Cela n'empêche pas que vous n'avez absolument rien à reprocher à ce valeureux nain, si ce n'est d'avoir capter mon regard et mon amitié.  
- Allons bon, il est donc à plaindre ce pauvre nain finalement.  
- Ho… et puis, pour ce qui est des baisers, je peux dire que sa bouche est bien meilleure que la votre, sans parler de l'agilité de sa langue…

Bilbo laissa sa phrase en suspens, savourant intérieurement de voir les yeux du nain blond se voiler de noir. Qu'il vienne lui dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux après ça… si le cambrioleur survivait à cette conversation, il avait bien l'intention de profiter de cela pour pourrir plus encore le quotidien de Fili, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à l'idée que ce guerrier puisse se mettre dans cet état seulement suite à un quiproquo. En réalité, au fond de lui, il n'osait croire que l'épéiste était réellement en train de lui faire une crise de jalousie. C'était vraiment trop troublant. C'est pourquoi Bilbo avait décidé d'appuyer sur une liaison fictive qu'il aurait avec un membre du groupe, parce que voir Fili se gonfler de rage, sentir ses mains l'empoigner pour le plaquer contre l'arbre, se faire épingler par ses yeux furieux… Ce n'était plus troublant, c'était intense.

- Pourquoi cherches tu à attiser ma colère ?  
- Pourquoi te mets tu en colère ?  
- Tu me mens, tu te joues de moi…  
- Que non ! Comment pouvez vous affirmer une chose pareille ?

Bilbo se tut et fronça les sourcils lorsque le visage de Fili s'éclaira d'un sourire et que ce dernier approcha son visage de manière à ce que ses lèvres frôlent sa mâchoire et que son souffle se perde dans le creux de son oreille.

- Parce que Bofur, comme tous les membres de la compagnie, sait parfaitement que vous êtes mien… et qu'un héritier de Thorin ne partage pas ses affaires…  
- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir donner mon autorisation… Je ne vous appartiens pas ! Et puis sachez, monsieur, que les hobbits ne sont pas plus partageurs que les nains et je n'apprécie pas du tout l'idée de tenir ce genre de conversation avec une personne qui est fiancé à une naine dont il se dit fou amoureux.  
- Et si je vous disais que les choses avaient changés ?  
- Je ne vous croirais pas jusqu'à ce que vous ne rompiez vos engagements avec elle.  
- Et que feriez-vous si je venais à rompre mes fiançailles ?  
- Je rirais parce que j'aurais su vous pourrir la vie de la pire manière qui soit.  
- Méfiez-vous… Il se peut que j'aie contaminé la votre de mon côté.  
- Vous aimeriez bien ? Un épicier et un prince héritier amoureux l'un de l'autre, ça sonne étrangement, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
- Je ne suis pas amoureux de vous.  
- Encore heureux.

Bilbo avait murmuré ses derniers mots dans un souffle peiné, ce qui interpella Fili. Le blond se sépara du hobbit de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, sans toutefois le lâcher complètement.

- Vous êtes déçu ?  
- Je suis déçu oui.

Maussade, Bilbo se dégagea des bras de l'épéiste et fit quelques pas, les yeux sombres.

- Je suis déçu de constater que vous continuez de vous voiler aussi odieusement la face alors que l'évidence est si flagrante.  
- Je peux en dire de même pour vous…  
- Et que me diriez-vous si j'admettais que jamais je ne pourrais apprécier un baiser de Bofur ou de quiconque aux vôtres ?  
- Je resterai sans voix, je crois, parce qu'une telle déclaration ne vous correspondrait pas.  
- Vous seriez déçu ?  
- Je n'en sais rien… probablement, oui.

Bilbo haussa les épaules et se remis à marcher, troublé par la conversation qui glissait sur un terrain qu'il sentait instable. Fili le regarda s'éloigner, tout aussi troublé et pensa faire demi-tour, retourner au camp pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire par apport à Mel et à ses fiançailles, désorienté par ses propres sentiments. Mais il se ravisa et rattrapa le hobbit pour marcher à sa hauteur.

- J'aimerai aussi que vous sachiez que j'ai… vraiment eu peur aujourd'hui… lorsque vous vous êtes dressé face à Azog.  
- Moi aussi, je l'avoue.

Sentant que le plus petit n'avait pas envie d'en parler, Fili n'ajouta rien pendant un petit moment, il n'avoua pas que voir le petit hobbit aux prises avec ces orcs et ces loups géants lui avait vrillé les entrailles, tout comme il se savait incapable de définir ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'ils avaient constaté sa disparition à la sortie des Monts Brumeux, s'il en avait été heureux ou non.

- D'ailleurs, comment allez vous ? Je veux dire… Personne n'a pris la peine de vous apporter des soins, en avez vous besoin ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ?  
- Ca vous étonne ?

- En quelque sorte. Néanmoins, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je vais bien, merci.  
- Je vous trouve vraiment surprenant.  
- Vous ne me pensiez pas capable d'un tel éclat ?  
- C'était inattendu… mais je suis persuadé que le plus surpris de nous deux, c'est vous.

Le cambrioleur haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Fili voyait juste : Bilbo n'arrivait toujours pas à se rendre compte qu'il avait véritablement sauvé la vie du futur roi d'Erebor.

- D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes fait dans le même temps un allié de pointe. Je doute que vous soyez un jour enclin à considérer une quelconque amitié envers mon frère, mais sachez que lui sera dorénavant prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la votre.

- L'esprit de ce garnement est une véritable énigme pour moi…  
- Vous auriez pu mourir en vous interposant pour sauver Thorin… Kili s'en veut parce qu'il estime que c'était à lui d'agir ainsi et que vous n'auriez pas eu à vous mettre en danger s'il avait été à a hauteur.  
- Vraiment ? C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il est si maussade et qu'il me regarde si sombrement ? Je pensais que c'était parce que votre oncle m'avait pris dans ses bras.  
- Ho… il y a de ça aussi…  
- Je m'en doutais… Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous ressenti ? Avez-vous appréciez le geste de votre oncle ? En tout cas, sachez que je comprends pourquoi Kili aime tant se perdre dans ces bras là…

Cette fois-ci, Bilbo se trompa quant à la réaction supposée du blond et il fut déçu lorsque celui-ci fit entendre un rire clair, il aurait secrètement espéré voir Fili aborder une nouvelle fois les traits de la jalousie, qu'il lui dise une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était qu'à lui et à personne d'autre, pas même au grand nain. Mais l'épéiste marcha ensuite sur le plus petit qui recula craintivement face au regard brulant qui le fixait, jusqu'à buter contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Fili s'approcha encore, bien trop proche pour que ce soit innocent.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Disons que… j'aime bien voir tous les efforts que vous faites pour titiller mon caractère jaloux, d'un certain côté, cela me conforte dans l'idée que je ne vous suis pas si indifférent que ça…  
- Que… ? Bien sur que vous ne m'êtes pas indifférent ! Je souhaite votre malheur, rappelez-vous !  
- Mon malheur ? Ou bien mon regard ?  
- Cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui rêvez tout debout…  
- Peut-être bien…

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, puis, doucement, Fili approcha son visage pour combler la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres. Mais Bilbo détourna vivement la tête et le nain s'immobilisa, sa bouche entrouverte délicatement posée sur la joue glabre du plus petit. Il fit remonter une main, frôlant légèrement les flancs, le bras puis l'épaule du hobbit, jusqu'à amener ses doigts à s'emmêler dans les boucles châtains, tandis que l'autre main se posa négligemment sur la hanche du cambrioleur.

- Vous êtes la personne la plus haïssable que je connaisse, petit cambrioleur.  
- Je suis aussi celle que vous préférez.  
- Comment pourrais-je vous préférer à qui que ce soit ? Je vous trouve hargneux, désagréable, fourbe et malpoli.

L'arrête du nez de Fili glissa le long de la mâchoire pour aller se perdre dans le creux de la gorge, inspirant distraitement l'odeur sucré du hobbit dont les mains s'accrochèrent à sa tunique.

- Vous avez une bien drôle de manière d'exprimer votre haine…  
- Quant à moi, j'adore la façon que vous avez de me pourrir la vie.

Bilbo tressaillit légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud du blond caresser sa peau et il déglutit discrètement avant de chuchoter :

- Et si je vous demandais de m'embrasser, maintenant, vous le feriez ?  
- Pourquoi devrais-je attendre que vous m'en donniez l'ordre ?

Fili se redressa légèrement de manière à faire face au hobbit et, son regard provoquant ancré dans celui du plus petit, il approcha de nouveau son visage pour déposer un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Bilbo.

- Parce que vous êtes bien trop poli et éduqué pour vous conduire comme un rustre.  
- Pourtant, je n'aurais aucun mal à vous forcer, si je le désirais…

Sans ajouter un mot, dans un souffle, Fili fit basculer le hobbit sans effort, et, malgré le cri surpris de ce dernier, il n'eut aucun mal à l'allonger au sol, épingla ses poignets d'une seule main dans les feuilles mortes, dont quelques unes volèrent pour s'accrocher aux boucles de Bilbo. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se débattre, conscient que, même s'il le voulait, il n'avait aucune chance de se défaire de l'emprise du blond, bien trop puisant et bien trop agile pour qu'il ait la moindre chance. Tout comme il savait très bien que jamais ce dernier ne lui ferait le moindre mal, quoi qu'il en dise. Il resta donc sagement étendu sur le dos, maugréant pour la forme lorsque les doigts audacieux de Fili se baladèrent sur son ventre, à la limite de la frontière du pantalon et de la chemise, pour aller dégrafer tranquillement les bretelles qui lui barraient le passage.

- Tu es tellement faible… Si je le voulais…

Doucement, la main tira sur la chemise pour la remonter, dévoilant le ventre de Bilbo qui frémissait doucement, serein, veillant tout de même à ce que Fili ne dépasse pas une certaine limite, mais n'étant pas certain d'avoir envie d'arrêter le nain si celui-ci faisait mine d'aller trop loin.

- Si vous voulez, quoi ? M'humilier ? Ou bien autre chose… ?

Assis à califourchon sur les hanches du plus petit, Fili ne répondit pas. Il assura sa prise sur les poignets prisonniers tout en regardant distraitement le ventre qui se soulevait irrégulièrement, au gré de la respiration chaotique de Bilbo. Il posa ensuite sa main à plat sur la peau douce près du nombril, qu'il caressa négligemment, s'amusant de sentir les frémissements qui parcouraient l'épiderme.

- Vous êtes troublant, vous savez… pour un nain…  
- Tait toi un peu, tu es bien plus appréciable lorsque tu ne dis rien.

Et Bilbo fut bien forcé de se taire lorsqu'une main implacable se posa sur sa bouche, le contraignant au silence. Il chercha à se débattre, sans autre succès que de faire sourire le blond qui apprécia l'initiative.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me regarder avec ces yeux là… Non seulement je ne suis pas impressionné, mais, en plus, cela vous donne un air à croquer absolument adorable.

Le cambrioleur muet s'immobilisa instantanément et son regard, déjà noir, s'assombrit encore un peu de colère, ce qui fit frémir Fili, loin d'être indifférent à ce doux contraste. Le blond avait beau, à l'instant, être maitre de son corps, le plus petit ne lui était pourtant aucunement soumis ou bien offert. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux puis, doucement, la main de Fili se fit plus tendre alors qu'il approchait son visage de celui du hobbit. Les doigts du nain glissèrent gentiment sur le menton de Bilbo pour s'en emparer et le maintenir, mais Fili s'immobilisa quand ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement celles du cambrioleur, incapable d'aller plus loin malgré le désir qui le taraudait. Lorsque Bilbo amorça un geste pour l'embrasser franchement, l'héritier de Thorin se recula et se redressa un peu, sans vraiment s'éloigner.

- Que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes timide tout d'un coup.

Fili resta muet, ses doigts vinrent distraitement caresser la mâchoire et la joue du hobbit immobile et replacèrent une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, sans le quitter de ses yeux sombres. Puis, sans un mot, il relâcha Bilbo et se leva, ignorant le regard surpris et déçu qu'il venait de capter dans les yeux du plus petit.

- Je vous interdis de me donner l'excuse d'une pintade poilue qui vous attend ! Pas après tous ce que l'on vient de se dire !  
- Je suis toujours lié à elle. Je ne suis pas le genre de nain qui bafoue ses engagements pour les douces lèvres d'un hobbit rancunier.  
- Ne vous voilez pas la face, je sais que vous vous donner un genre qui sied à votre rang, tout comme je sais que vous êtes exactement ce genre de nain qui sait rompre les promesses qui ne lui apporteraient que du mal.  
- Cela vous plairait, avouez le.  
- Je ne veux pas que vous bafouez ou rompiez votre engagement. Je veux que vous épousiez cette garce et que vous viviez ensuite dans le regret de ne pas m'avoir choisit, moi ! Et j'aimerai que cela vous fasse mal !

Touché par une colère douloureuse, Bilbo se releva sans se soucier des feuilles mortes accrochées à lui et prit la direction du camp, mais Fili lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner.

- Que je vous choisisse, vous ? Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Vous avez réellement envie de prendre la place de Mel ?

Bilbo se figea. Il ne l'avait pas dit à voix haute tout de même, si ? Il frissonna lorsque la poigne sur son bras s'intensifia, à l'instar du regard qui le sondait.

- Si vous me le demandez, Bilbo…  
- Je ne vous demande rien du tout ! Gardez votre dindon et laissez moi tranquille !

- Pourquoi avez vous peur tout d'un coup ?  
- Je n'ai pas peur.  
- Vous tremblez.

- De colère.  
- Vous n'êtes pas en colère.  
- Qu'en savez vous ?  
- Je commence à vous connaître…

Bilbo ne remarqua que Fili s'était approché de lui seulement lorsque le souffle du nain caressa ses lèvres. D'un mouvement vif, sans réfléchir, le hobbit attrapa une tresse blonde qu'il tira à lui. Surpris, le nain ne put esquiver la douce bouche qui se pressa à la sienne quelques courtes secondes avant de se dégager tout aussi brusquement.

- Malgré cela, jamais je ne cesserai de vous surprendre.

- C'est ce qui me plaît.  
- Il y a donc en moi quelque chose d'autre que mon répertoire d'insultes qui trouve grâce à vos yeux ?  
- Ils sont durs à trouver, mais vous possédez bien quelques caractères… alléchants.  
- Vous êtes alléché ?  
- Vous avez l'air d'avoir très envie de me l'entendre dire.  
- Et ça à l'air de vous faire plaisir.  
- Vous crevez d'envie que je vous murmure des mots doux… l'idée me fait sourire parce que malgré toute la hargne que vous mettez à me repousser, vous usez d'au moins autant de volonté pour venir me chercher… et pour m'attiser...

Bilbo se figea une nouvelle fois, choqué de constater que Fili n'avait pas tord. Le rire que celui-ci laissa échapper l'agaça fortement et il s'éloigna du guerrier en pestant, furieux de sentir ses joues s'empourprer. Le nain ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir et, faute d'excuses, le cambrioleur fut contraint de prendre la direction du camp, espérant sans se l'avouer que Fili le rappelle pour le garder auprès de lui. Encore un peu. C'est pourquoi il ne fit pas la sourde oreille lorsque le blond l'apostropha une dernière fois :

- Dites moi monsieur Baggins, qu'est-ce que je pourrais obtenir de vous en échange d'un bocal de pêches au sirop ?

* * *

_Outch, il ne s'est pas trop fait attendre ce chapitre... Si ?_

_Sorry ^^'_

J'espère que le passage Bofur/Bilbo n'est pas trop lourd, mais c'est une notion que je vais pas mal utiliser dans la suite de l'histoire (qui viendra avant trois mois, je l'espère).

Et puis pour ceux qui aiment bien jouer aux devinettes, vous pouvez essayer de me dire qu'elle est la pierre que Kili compte offrir à son oncle:  


___A) Une obsidienne_  
B) Un diamant  
C) Une opale  
_D) Un rubis_  
E) Une pierre de lune

_Bref, excusez moi, je m'ennuie, j'ai tendance à divaguer dans ces cas là._

Plush'


End file.
